Love Reincarnated
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: She's the last woman Henry Fitzroy expected; but she's exactly what he needs. But how do you make up 500 years to your ex-lover? Jean-Rene has waited 500 years to find Henry again. She's not going to let anyone take him from her. Not even Vicki Nelson.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I listen to music when I write. The following links to a song that inspired this story. Listen while you read. This is Henry's song.

The song Greensleeves

(in case it doesn't open Youtube -**Greensleeves -- By king Singer's)**

Blood Ties

Love Reincarnated

Part 1: When we meet again

Part 1:

The art gallery was known for showing cutting edge work. Tonight's showing was filled with brilliant work by incredible artists. There was a mixed crowd at the gallery. Sprinkled in among the art critics and news-reporters were average folks. They weren't here to give a review or an opinion. They were just here to enjoy the art. Most of them were congregated around a collection of graphic art displayed near the centre of the gallery. They stood and admired the work with a combined appreciation for the talent and skill.

Jean-Rene studied the pictures with a bemused smile. She had always known he would eventually write their story. It had been one hell of a story. As she stood, looking at the artistic take on it, she was highly amused.

As always, Henry had infused it with his own brand of passion and energy. The man was so much like his father. Henry tempered his passionate nature with the same cool nobility his father had been famous for. But if one got under that flawless skin; you'd stir a temper that would rip a country apart.

But unlike his father, Henry had a compassion that softened his temper and passion. The compassion was his mother's doing. She'd always been a loving, gentle woman. At least, that was how Jean-Rene remembered her.

Jean-Rene chuckled softly to herself as she took in each frame of art. Their story…it had been tremendous, even in their time. Henry had been all fire and wild love. He'd swept into her life like a tornado and taken her heart in a single moment.

Jean-Rene had spent hours arguing with herself. Even now, as she rode the elevator up, she argued. This was a stupid idea…she told herself…he isn't going to remember you. And if he does, well, that's just complicated.

But no matter what she said to herself, her heart refused to listen. Every fiber in her being was yelling at her to see him again. Her mind knew it was a mistake; but nothing she could do would stop her heart.

As the elevator doors opened she stopped breathing for a moment. What if he did remember her? What if the stories she'd heard all those centuries ago were true? What if THIS Henry was the same one she had loved five hundred years ago?

Jean-Rene stepped off the elevator. She was shaking from the inside out. It almost made her smile. All those centuries ago; she had always suffered nerves before seeing Henry. Even after they became lovers she had been nervous. Henry was a powerful personality; to be in his presence was to be in the eye of a storm.

In this modern body and modern time; that hadn't changed. She had to swallow several times before she could breathe again. Her gaze paused on his door. Her hands were trembling. Ok, so she was here, now what? She stood like a fool outside his door. Did she knock? Ring the doorbell? Or did she turn and run? Running was the logical choice.

Even if this was the same Henry; the same proud noble man; he had another woman in his life now. Jean-Rene had seen her at the gallery. Henry cared for this woman; they had something powerful between them. Jean-Rene had no right to step on that. Whatever she and Henry had shared had died almost 5 centuries earlier.

Just as she turned to leave; the door opened. Henry met her eyes. His own widened in shock. She forced herself not to throw herself into his arms.

"Jean-Rene?" He whispered her name as if she were a dream.

"Your grace," Her body curtsied automatically; it didn't require thought. "Forgive me for interrupting you."

Henry was grinning as she straightened, He reached out and his fingers touched her hands. They were trembling and warm. "Come in."

"I-" Jean-Rene let him lead her into the apartment. "I am sorry for-"

"Shh," Henry touched a finger to her lips, "Let me look at you."

The feel of his fingers on her lips made her heart stop. They were the same hands; it was him, the real Henry. The stories had been true all those centuries before.

"You look just as I remember." He whispered softly, "But how? You're human."

"I don't know your Grace."

He smiled at her, "Call me Henry. You know you can."

Jean-Rene nodded, "Sorry, its automatic."

"You always were polite." He grinned at her, "Most of the time."

She smiled at him, "I really am sorry about hitting you with the wine. I was aiming for Lord Charlie."

Henry laughed, remembering the night they had met. "It was a good wine, I don't mind."

He led her to the couch. She didn't sit right away; instead she looked around.

"So you were reincarnated with all of your memories?" He asked.

"I was this time." She said gently, eyeing the art on his walls. "Not always."

"That's why I never saw you again." Henry muttered gently.

"Partly," She admitted, "I also just didn't look for you. I thought you were dead."

Jean-Rene crossed the room; studying his drawings. "When I saw the exhibit for your latest work; I decided to take a chance. No one else could draw what you did."

Henry followed her, "Well, I did have to tone it down."

Jean-Rene blushed automatically. She turned to look at him. Henry was dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt; very casual. The clothes made him look young. He had been young when he'd died that day.

"I liked you in a doublet." She muttered softly.

Henry gently touched a hand to her cheek. "You liked me out of it."

Her cheeks flushed again; she looked away from him as her lips smiled softly. "You were always so bold."

"You brought it out in me." He gently cupped her face; moving closer to her. "Jean-Rene, I can't believe it's you."

She let him pull her close. Her senses drowned in him. The warmth of his hands; the smell of his skin, the memories of their love…it was all so powerful.

"Henry," She whispered his name; as she had done for countless lives. "I-"

Henry kissed her; it was gentle. If she had wanted to, she could have pushed him away. She could have stopped it. But nothing in her wanted it to stop.

Slowly she let her hands touch his body; smoothing around his ribcage to rest on his back. It was the same back; the muscles were still strong, the skin still warm.

She leaned into his kiss and passion flooded her mind. "Henry…"

Jean-Rene woke sharply and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. The arms around her were cool and solid as rock. She turned her head and stared at the handsome face of Henry. She blinked and shook her head; but he was still there. This wasn't a dream or a memory…this was reality. She touched a hand to his face; tracing the strong cheek bones, the proud profile. He had so much of his father in him…It made her shudder to think of the once great King of England.

She lay in the circle of Henry's arms and let the past go. The King was long since dead. He couldn't hurt them now. Jean-Rene smiled gently as she touched a finger to Henry's curls. This was real; this man she had loved was still real.

Jean-Rene closed her eyes with a smile on her face. For the first time in centuries she slept in peace.

Sunset came and Henry woke with a gasp. It was the same way he had stirred for the last 5 centuries. Only tonight he found himself with company. She lay in his arms; huddled up to his body and smiling.

"Jean-Rene?" He touched a hand to her face; she was warm and real. Henry leaned close and drew in a deep breath. Her scent was still intoxicating to him.

It wasn't the smell of her blood that he loved; the hunger did stir deep within him. What he loved was the scent of her. Jean-Rene had always smelled of roses and lavender. As if she had walked through a garden just before coming to his arms. She smelled of warmth; of love and of joy. She had always been so joyful. Her laughter was infectious and bright; her smile was gentle and welcoming.

Henry held her close to him. He had fallen in love with her centuries before; and now, that love burned in his chest. It was as if she had never left him.

As he cuddled her; his hunger woke. He would never feed from her without permission; but that would mean he would have to leave her. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with her and never let go. But with each passing minute; his hunger grew. He would have to leave. Fortunately he knew this city; it was his ground. He wouldn't have to go far for a bite.

++  
Henry returned to find his bed empty. For an instant his chest was tight with fear; had she left him? After an instant of very human fear; he heard her heartbeat. She was in the shower.

A moment later the bathroom door opened. She came out; oblivious to him.

He studied her from the entrance. Jean-Rene's dark hair was long; well past her shoulders, almost to her hips. She didn't bother with a towel. Her figure was a breath-taking hour-glass; with curves in all the right places.

By today's standards she'd be seen as over-weight or too curvy. But in his day, women like her had been sought after and envied. Women who shared her figure-shape had been models for some of the most famous paintings.

Henry smiled as he crossed his arms. She moved around his room with complete comfort. She hummed softly; the song was Green Sleeves, she had perfect pitch. Just as he remembered; he had loved her singing voice and often she would sing for him in the garden.

Jean-Rene started to dress.

"I like the view from here." Henry mused; she spun around, startled. "That's even better."

Her face flushed red as she tipped her chin in a shy motion. Henry laughed gently. She had always maintained an innocence despite their passionate love.

He crossed the floor to her; pulling her into his arms. The kiss was deep and hungry. When the kiss broke she was breathless. Henry laughed gently as she managed to look embarrassed yet happy.

"Henry, you still know how to take a girl's breath away." She whispered.

He grinned at her, "That's not all I know how to take." He picked her up and she laughed as he carried her to the bed.

**

Hours later, Henry sat at his art desk. He was drawing and wearing a huge grin. It was his turn to hum. He hadn't hummed in a very long time.

It was in that very moment that Henry realized something. It was so unexpected that he stopped breathing for a moment.

Before his mind could fully process the thought; his doorbell rang. The sound shouldn't have startled him, but it did. He left his desk and went to the door. It was only as he opened it that he realized he was shirtless. And that really bothered him. Which was odd; especially considering the woman in front of him; Henry stared at Vicki for a long time.

"What took you so long?"

Henry blinked at the sight of Vicki as she stormed into his apartment.

"I tried to call but you didn't answer; and then the door was locked. Since when do you lock your door?"

Henry realized he had locked it for security. Not for him, but for Jean-Rene. He'd thought of her safety.

"I know I didn't wake you. Were you working?" She eyed his half-naked body.

For some reason he was uncomfortable with her scrutiny. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her.

"Yes, actually I was." He didn't keep the annoyance out of his voice. "What are you doing here, Vicki?"

She was surprised at his sharp tone and cold demeanor. "I wanted to go over the Wilson case with you. Another girl disappeared last night; Mike thinks that the Wilson girl is dead already."

Henry frowned; but not in a good way. So this is what his existence had come to? Working with Vicki to find dead people and contending with her bonehead partner; who was still in love with her. And he knew for a fact, Vicki still cared for Mike. She resisted Henry; she didn't want to admit she liked him. But she had no trouble with Mike.

How had he come to this?

Anger slapped at his thoughts as he frowned harder.

Vicki realized something was off with Henry. "You okay?"

He forced himself not to yell at her. He didn't want Vicki here right now. She was invading his home with her presence and it annoyed him. Not only that, but in the back of his mind he knew that Vicki brought danger with her…danger that could hurt Jean-Rene and that annoyed him even further.

"Now's not a good time, Victoria." He went to the door and opened it.

She stared at the open door. Henry was never this short with her. He had a temper, she knew that. But he really seemed angry with her tonight.

"Ok, I'll go." She held up her hands and made her way to the door. She paused as she passed him, "Just don't forget about the case."

Henry slammed the door in her face and locked it.

"Henry?" Jean-Rene's voice instantly calmed him, "Am I keeping you from something?"

He turned and instantly felt better. Crossing to her; he wrapped himself in her arms; resting his head on her shoulder. He held her and reveled in the lush feel of her body.

"I want to hold you." He whispered.

"You are already," She gently stroked his hair.

The motion soothed him; his shoulders relaxed, tension draining from him. She was the only one who had ever done that with him. Such a tender and loving motion; and it soothed him so deeply.

They stood in his living room; Henry clutching her close, Jean-Rene soothing him with her gentle hands.

"You were upset a moment ago. Are you alright?" She asked quietly, "Perhaps I should leave?"

"NO!" He held her tighter on reflex.

"Ow, Henry, I can't breathe."

He gently eased his grip, "Sorry. But I don't want you leaving."

"Alright, for now I won't leave. Who was that woman?"

Henry closed his eyes, "No one. Come, I want to kiss you again." He picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom.

"You're still insatiable, my Lord." Jean-Rene was laughing as he kissed her mouth.

Over the next few days, Henry left Jean-Rene only to feed. Otherwise he locked himself in his home with her in his arms.

Jean-Rene drew in a deep breath as Henry broke the kiss. "You do realize it's been almost a week."

"So?" He let his finger-tips trace the line of her jaw, "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"No, but don't you?"

"No." He kissed her again, "I am right where I want to be."

"Henry," She gently put her hands on his chest to stop him from kissing her again. "I heard what the woman said; you're supposed to be helping her on a case, aren't you?"

He frowned at Jean-Rene. "I can do whatever I please."

Jean-Rene recognized that sharp tone; she'd annoyed him. "I am not saying you can't. I am just asking a question."

"Well don't ask about her." He climbed out of bed; stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Henry, please." She gently grabbed his hand; he let her pull him back to the bed. He sat on the edge; she cuddled against his bare back.

"I am sorry. But, I don't want to interrupt your life."

He turned his head; cupping her cheek in his hand. "I had no life until you came back."

"You have your art-work."

"That's no life, Jean-Rene." He kissed her lips gently. "I never felt anything until you appeared. These last few days; I have felt more alive and human then I had ever dreamed possible. I don't want to loose that."

Jean-Rene rested her head in his hand, "Henry, I know what you mean. This past week…I am terrified of loosing it. But you can't hide here with me for ever."

He tensed and turned away from her. "Don't give me orders."

She sighed and was again reminded of his father. The two men had much in common. She tried another approach.

"Come now, my lord. Would you forget the duty to others?"

He shot her a cold look, "Jean-Rene…"

"What?" She asked lightly, "You would turn away from someone in need?'

He stood up and stalked toward her; she met his stare and he stopped.  
"Don't try to bully me, Henry John Fiztroy."

He stopped in his tracks and smirked at her, "That's more like it."

He grabbed her and kissed her with such force she moaned. He gripped her tightly to his body.

Pulling back Henry chuckled at her dazed expression. "For who but my lady Greensleeves would I bow before?" He gently let her go, she sank to the bed, a hand to her cheek.

"You are my heart of gold; Alas my love you do me wrong, to cast me off so dispassionately." He stepped back from her. Before turning his back to her and heading for the door.

Her soft voice held perfect tune as she sang, "Your vows you've broken like my heart. Oh why did you so enrapture me; now I remain in a world apart; but my heart remains in captivity."

Henry stopped at the song; so many memories came back to him. The warm summer afternoons they had spent in the Royal Gardens; the endless hours they had whispered poetry to each other; the passionate love they made each night. He turned and looked back at her; she sat on his bed, watching him. Her face wore an expression he had seen before. The same expression their last night together before Christina had claimed him.

Henry knelt before her, "As my love you do me wrong; and I have lov'ed you so long, delighting in your company." He gently cupped her face and tenderly kissed her lips. "Jean-Rene, I have much to make up to you."

"No, dearest, you don't." She placed her hands over his.

"I have missed you so." He sat beside her on the bed and held her to him. "So much in me has died since those distant days. I had forgotten what it was to love."

"You would never forget that, for you are Henry. You love as you breathe." She whispered, "But perhaps you have come to expect pain in return for such love."

Henry was struck by he words. He had forgotten how wise Jean-Rene could be.

"So much like your father you are." She said quietly, "My beautiful Prince."

He held her for a long time. Letting the past roll around his mind; he remembered their human day and how happy he had been with her. In the back of his mind he heard the haunting tune of their song.

After a long silence, Jean-Rene spoke gently. "That Vicki-woman will come back, Henry. She obviously expects you to help her with something. If you just disappear she'll wonder why. Would you leave her like that?"

Henry didn't have to think about it. "Yes."

"If you dislike her so much then why did you start helping her?"

He frowned at the question; "It's complicated, Jean-Rene. And besides, the last thing I want is for you to be part of this. I want you and I to be separate from what I have with Vicki."

Jean-Rene sharply pulled back from him, "What you have with Vicki?" Her voice sounded cold. "And what would that be exactly?"

He turned his head; her usually warm eyes were guarded. "Jean-Rene, it's not like that."

"Right," She shook her head and got out of bed on the other side. She started to dress. Henry was reminded that for as many memories as they shared; Jean-Rene had been reincarnated and she was also a 21-century woman.

"Not that I am surprised, I mean come on." Jean-Rene moved angrily as she dressed. "You've always been charming and when you want to be, you can be down-right irresistible." She angrily tied back her hair. "But I will never take second place, Henry." She turned angry eyes on him, "Never."

He moved faster then she could see; her surprise over rode the anger. He kissed her deeply. Her body relaxed into it.

"I would never ask you to." He whispered into her mouth.

"Henry, we can't hide here."

He reluctantly agreed, "I know. How about you come with me to Vicki's office?"

Jean-Rene arched a brow, "Are you sure that's wise?"

"I am just meeting with her. It's nothing more then that. I have nothing to hide from you."

"But you do hide from me, Henry." She cupped his face, "Every night when you leave, you hide from me."

He realized what she meant, "Jean-Rene, I don't want you to ever see that side of me." He held her hands to his face, "Not ever."

"But it's part of you now."

"But it's not part of us." He peered into her eyes, "Please, Jean-Rene, understand, when I am with you I can forget the last 5 centuries. It's like they never happened. I am just Henry; not a vampire-but me."

She sighed gently; "I understand."

"Now, do you wish to come with me or not?"

"Not tonight. I think you should speak to her first."

Henry kissed her again before stepping back. Moving to his closet he took out a button down shirt.

Jean-Rene watched him as he finished getting dressed. She smiled softly, "You always did like the Italian designers."

He looked at her; his smile reaching his eyes. "And you always liked the French."

She laughed, "That was my father's influence." She sighed, eyeing her discarded clothes, "I can't afford them in this life."

Henry could hear the sorrow in her voice. She felt badly because she was poor. He stood, crossing to where she sat on the bed. He gently lifted her chin until he could see her eyes. "It matters not to me. I like you better out of your clothes."

Her face flushed red as she gave an embarrassed smile. "Go now, or I'll make you prove that statement."

"I'll happily oblige when I return."

Henry left his home and for the first time in centuries…he was truly happy. As he made his way to Vicki's office; he let his mind play over this last week with Jean-Rene.

By the time he had reached the office he'd made up his mind. First thing when he got home; he was calling Augustus and starting over with Jean-Rene. Away from this city; away from Vicki. Nothing was going to mess up his happiness. Not this time.

As he walked into the office; he realized it would never be that easy. It was never that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I listen to music when I write. The following links to a song that inspired this story. Listen while you read. This is Henry's song.

The song Greensleeves

(in case it doesn't open Youtube -**Greensleeves -- By King Singer's)**

Blood Ties

Love Reincarnated

Part 2: Bitter Moments

Part 2:

Henry paused at the door to Vicki's office; could he just walk in there and say he was through? That was the idea. But he couldn't take that last step to the door. Had he really come to this? Henry felt his hand clench into a fist; his father would be disappointed in him. How could Henry have fallen so far from his destiny?

Vicki had been a fascination to him; a way of filling his nights. Now he had Jean-Rene; he no longer needed Vicki to keep him company. What was Vicki to him; truly, what was she?

Henry took a few steps back from the door as he heard her voice inside. It was true; she had brought him many happy moments. And he could not deny he cared for her. Vicki had made him laugh in joy and growl in frustration. But she didn't need him.

And Jean-Rene did.

She had always needed him; it was the soft innocence in her eyes that had captured him all those centuries before. And even now; after being reincarnated, she still had that look in her eyes. The look that calmed his temper and warmed his heart.

There was no fighting with Jean-Rene; she could stand up to him; but she rarely got angry enough to do so. Where as Vicki constantly fought with him; if not with him then she was fighting the attraction between them. Vicki had been resisting him for two years now. Whereas Jean-Rene had never resisted him. She had welcomed his love despite the troubles it brought with it.

Henry realized something than; he loved them both, in his own way. But his heart ached for the soft touch of Jean-Rene, not the feisty slap that seemed to come from Vicki.

As Henry turned to leave the office door opened. Vicki stepped out shrugging on her coat.

"Keep trying, I'll call his cell phone." She called and shut the door.

Henry rushed down the stairs and to his car; by the time she opened the building door; he was calming sitting on the hood of his car and waiting for her.

Vicki stopped short and stared at him. "Good of you to join us." She snapped. "Where have you been for the last week?"

"I've been busy. Better enjoy this," He mused and got off the hood and opened her car door. "I won't be around much longer."

Vicki stopped as she climbed in the car, "Where are you going?"

"Away, I've had enough of this city." He got behind the wheel and looked at her, "Shall we away, m'lady?"

She scoffed at him, "Please, that's so cliché."

Henry took a moment and realized another great difference between the two women; Vicki treated him like a modern woman; Jean-Rene treated him like he expected; he had been raised to expect.

"Where to?" He asked sharply.

She gave him the address and didn't talk again.

The two of them scouted the abandoned warehouse. It took 2 hours and they found nothing to indicate this was the place they needed. Vicki made a frustrated sound, "The trail has gone cold; it has been a week."

Henry grit his teeth as her words hit him. "Haven't you been doing your job?"

She glared at him, "I can't see that well at night, in case you forgot!"

"Why don't you get Mike to help you? I am sure he would be happy to." Henry turned and started back to the car. Vicki marched after him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Henry opened her door and went to his side of the car. "You still love him, Vicki. We both know it." He slid behind the wheel and she slammed her door as she got in.

"That's none of your business; he's a friend."

Henry gave her a cold look, "You kiss all your friends then?"

She made an angry sound and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

The drive back to her office was silent; Vicki slammed her door again as she got out. Henry followed her. They made it to her office; Vicki opened the door and stormed past Correen and a visitor. Henry stopped in his tracks; Jean-Rene rose and curtsied, bowing her head. Henry instantly felt better.

"You don't have to do that," He said gently, closing the distance between them and hugging her. Whispering, "But I am glad you do."

"I know." She gently kissed his cheek. "Forgive me for coming, Your Grace…I mean, Henry."

He stepped back and saw Correen grinning at him, "What?" He asked.

Correen looked at her and had a giddy expression on her face. Henry sighed to himself, "Go ahead, Correen."

She gave a squeak of joy, "So she's really reincarnated from your human days?"

Henry glanced at Jean-Rene; she ducked her head sheepishly. "She asked me; I saw no reason to lie."

Henry sighed, "Yes, Jean-Rene is from my human days."

"This is so cool!" The goth girl explained happily, "So she can tell me all about your secrets, huh?"

"She could," Henry smiled, "But she won't."

"Oh come on!" Correen faked a pout, "What were you like before Christina?"

Jean-Rene tensed under his arm at the mention of the female vampire. She turned her head away as he glanced at her. Correen noticed the shift in body language and started to apologize.

Henry stopped her with a raised hand, "It's fine, Correen."

Vicki came out of her office; still upset. She glared at him, "What are you still doing here? I thought you were leaving."

Henry became angry again, "We are, right now." He opened the door and Jean-Rene went through first; he slammed the door behind them. He went first down the stairs, offering a hand to help her; which she took.

Jean-Rene didn't say a word about Vicki or his display of anger. Even after they arrived at his place, she still didn't ask. Henry angrily removed his coat and threw it on the floor. He stormed into his kitchen. He saw Jean-Rene pick up his coat and silently hang it up. He watched her move quietly around his apartment. She never questioned him or talked to fill the quiet. She just let it fill the room.

"Aren't you going to ask?" He demanded, sharply.

"No." She settled on his couch and turned on the television.

Henry stood behind her and gently touched her shoulders, "What would say to leaving this city? Starting over some where new?"

"If that's what you want, we can do that." She said gently.

Henry frowned and gently tipped her chin up, so he could see her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"What's wrong, m'lady?"

"Tis nothing, m'lord." She turned her face away from his and focused on the television.

Henry realized she wasn't going to talk to him. He settled at his work desk; the soft noise of the television echoed in the space as he worked. Neither of them spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Reincarnated

Part Three: Bubbles of Love

Part 3

Henry stood from his desk-he couldn't shake the thought that had been nagging him since they got home. Stepping out into the living room he saw that Jean-Rene was sound asleep on the couch. He stood watching; debating if he should wake her or just carry her to bed. As he walked to the couch he had decided.

Crouching down beside her he laid a gentle hand on her cheek. Her dark eyelashes were like lace against her pale cheek. Her dark curls framed her in silk. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled as she murmured his name. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked up at him. Her eyes filled with joy at the sight of him. Henry felt his heart swell with emotion. She made him feel human again. Very human and there was no other woman in the world who could do that for him.

"Sorry to wake you," He whispered.

She nuzzled his hand with her cheek, "It's okay."

"I wanted to talk to you."

She nodded, "I am listening."

Henry settled more comfortably on the floor; absently taking one of her hands in his. He kissed each finger gently; taking careful time with each one. He kissed the tips before moving onto the knuckles and down to the back of her hand. He kissed it once before pressing it to his cheek and looking at her. There was such love in her eyes; it was the look she always had for him. It said that he was the single most important person in her world. There was no competition for her attention; no struggle to have her close to him. He could talk to her about things and there was no critical comment; no confusion. She understood him better than anyone else.

"This is a fantastic conversation," She mused lightly, "Perhaps you should repeat that last part, I didn't quite catch it all."

Henry shared a laugh with her. "I was just thinking of how perfect you are for me."

"Ah," She smiled softly, "Thta's good to know."

"You know what else?"

"Tell me,"

Henry drew a breath as he spoke words he'd never said before, "The night Christina found me, I was coming back from the jewellers."

Jean-Rene tensed, "Oh?"

Henry kissed her hand softly, "I was having a necklace made for you."

Her body relaxed, "Really?"

He watched her face, "I had already spoken to father about marrying you. He was going to give me an answer in the morning."

Jean-Rene remembered the great king coming to her family home. Her father had been so surprised and yet delighted whilst he was also afraid. She was his only daughter and it was no secret she was the lover of Henry. She had been ordered to her room when the king arrived. Jean-Rene had disobeyed the order and hid her self so she could hear the conversation.

"Jean-Rene?" Henry touched her lips with his finger tip- she jumped and shook her head, startled. "Where did you go, my love?"

"Somewhere far in the past." She relaxed again, watching him. "Why tell me this, Henry?"

"i wanted you to know how I felt then and how I feel now." He paused a moment, "We should not have fought on the way home. I am sorry. I left Vicky get me angry and did nothing to stop it. I should not have been such a child.

"It's fine," She squeezed his hand in hers. "I was not upset with you. The woman obviously has no idea who you were and still are."

Henry snorted, shaking his head. "I am not a prince anymore."

"Yes you are." Her tone was firm with him, "You're still Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond. You are still the same man who bested the whiney French king at wrestling and you are still the same man who knocked that pompous ass, Lord Edward from his horse using nothing but a jousting shield. Or the time you threw Captain Lewis off the ship because he cheated at poker. You're the only man I know who ever rode his horse inside the palace just to prove the ceilings were tall enough."

Henry was laughing when she finished; those were all good memories she brought up.

"Most importantly, you are the man would be king of England. But you are always king in my heart."

Henry watched her for a long time, "Didn't you marry after my...disappearance?"

"No." She sat up on the couch, holding his hand; Henry sat beside her. "Father tried to force me; and you father supported it. But I couldn't bring myself to marry anyone. I loved you and only you. There was no else who could ever take your place. So I remained unmarried and died that way."

"In the five hundred years we have been a part, did you ever marry, in any if your past lives?"

"No." She shook her head, "Not even when I couldn't remember you, I still knew it was wrong to marry anyone else."

Henry sat quiet for a long time. "Did you ever wonder about me?"

She looked at him; her eyes wide with surprise. "I missed you with each beat of my heart, Henry. Then when those stories came...I couldn't bear to show my face at court. Your father was very upset with me. I guess he had his eye on me and when I refused to be in court, he didn't have any chance to see me again."

Henry frowned, "What stories?"

"The story was that I had lost favour with you and I was barren; so you had chosen someone else."

Henry put this arm around her, cuddling her. "No, that's not what happened. I wanted you so much."

Jean-Rene heard the truth in his words and it brought tears to her eyes. She held him tightly, weeping against his chest. Henry gently rocked her as she cried.

"I am sorry I left you, Jean-Rene."

"I am sorry too."

That sat holding one another until the sky began to grow lighter and lighter; "Time for me to sleep." Henry stood up, she tugged on his hand. He looked back at her. The look on her face was enough to shatter his heart. He pulled her up and lifted her into his arms, "Why don't you keep me company?"

The following night Henry woke with Jean-Rene draped over his chest. Her dark curls fanned out down her back like a curtain. He put a hand on her head; smoothing it down that soft mass of silken hair. She stirred and lifted her chin; her sleepy eyes focused on him. Her eyes filled with love and Henry could not deny the humanity in him with a look like that.

"What shall we do tonight, my lord?" She whispered; her voice still sleepy.

"Hmmm, I was thinking we would go grocery shopping."

She arched a brow, "Really? What happened to leaving the city right away?"

Henry put an arm under his head and sighed, absently stroking her hair. "I have been thinking of that. And you're right. I can't just walk out on Vicky. I need to finish helping her before we can leave together."

Jean-Rene smiled at him, "I am glad you thought about it. Perhaps after five centuries you are learning to tame that temper of yours."

He shook his head, "No, not really. I just don't feel right about it." Jean-Rene sat up and slid from the bed; Henry frowned as she stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Shower, we humans need to do that."

He gave her a wicked grin, "Not by yourself."

She laughed brightly as he threw back the covers and got out of bed.

**

Vicky and Mike stood in the elevator; neither of them were happy to be here. "So he stormed out of your office?" Mike muttered, "What did you take away his toys again?"

"Mike, come on." Vicky shook her head.

"No seriously. Just cause he used to be a prince back in the day, doesn't mean he should stomp around when he doesn't get his way."

Vicky sighed as she rubbed her temples. She could see where this was going and was sorry she had witness another fight between Mike and Henry.

The elevator doors opened; they got off and went to Henry's door. It was unlocked for a change which surprised Vicky. Henry had taken to locking his front door. Mike and she walked in; Vicky shut the door.

"Henry?" She called out. At first there was silence.

"Perhaps he's out?" Mike ventured.

Then they heard the laughter from the bedroom. Henry and a woman were laughing and it sounded like they were having a wonderful time. Vicky and Mike looked at one another for a minute; Mike took the first step but Vicky hauled him back. If anyone was going to catch Henry with another woman, it was Vicky.

She opened the bedroom door; Mike at her back. The bedroom was empty. The laughter came again and it was from the bathroom.

"You know maybe we should come back." Mike muttered; he flinched at the look Vicky gave him. "it was just a suggestion."

Vicky hurried to the bathroom door and opened it. Nothing in the world could have prepared her for the sight she saw. Even Mike was taken back by it.

Sitting in the massive orgy-sized tub- as Vicky had called it- was Henry. He was covered in bubble bath. Foamy white bubbles crowned his head and clung to his face and shoulders. He was wearing a huge grin as he ducked under the water and the woman with him roared with laughter. She jumped and moved around the tub as if being chased. She laughed happily as pale hands covered in bubbles went around her waist and stopped her. Her face was flushed; her eyes happy as Henry came out of the water and soundly kissed her.

"I win." He mused.

"Not fair, you don't need air to breathe." She was teasing him.

"Part of my charm." Henry nibbled her neck.

"Oh yeah?" She brought a handful of bubbles at him and his was hit with it. She squiggled her way out of his arms, lobbing more bubbles at him. Henry wiped them out of his eyes. He blew them off his lips and even through the bubbles he glared at her.

The woman laughed harder and swam away from him. She stood up; her pale back glistened with bubbled. The woman turned and finally noticed Vicky and Mike. She gasped; put a hand to her mouth as she immediately sank into the water; only her head visible.

Henry spun around; immediately putting him self between who ever was there and the woman with him. He held his arms out to the side in a shielding manner. Even covered in bubbles his vampire face was scary.

"Get out!" He snarled, "Get out of here, Vicky."

"I am going to wait in the living room; we need to talk." Vicky turned quickly and stalked out; Mike lingered; she grabbed his arm and hauled him with her.

Vicky paced the length of Henry's couch. Arms crossed, head down. Mike stood idlly, hands in his pockets.

"I never would have pegged, Fitzroy for a bubble bath kind of guy." Mike mused to himself, "bloodbath sure, he's a vampire. But peach scented bubbles?" The cop shook his head.

Vicky stopped her pace and glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Mike held up his hands. Vicky went back to pacing.

The bedroom door opened; both oif them looked up as Henry stepped out followed by a woman. Henry wore black dress pants and a bright red polo shirt. His hair was loose around his shoulders. The woman who came behind him was dressed in a blue jeans and a grey t-shirt- the shirt belonged to Henry.

Henry glared at Vicky and Mike.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said, stepping around him. "Who wants tea?"

The woman came around him and his put his arms around he waist. She was startled, looking up at him. He shook his head. "No tea for them."

She rolled her eyes, gently slapping his hand. "Henry John Fitzroy, where are your manners?" She stepped out of arms and went to the kitchen. "We have a selection of teas; do you want herbal or black."

Mike sauntered over, "Anything is fine."

Henry watched as Jean-Rene took out the kettle, the tea pot and a basket of tea boxes. She handed them to Mike. "You pick, just as long as you like honey in your tea." She set the squeeze-bottle of honey on the counter.

"Jean-Rene..." Henry realized it was a lost battle; but it irked him- Mike Celluci having tea in his home-the thought was almost unbearable.

Mike caught the name, "Oh so you're the reason Henry's not helping us anymore."

She shrugged, filing the kettle with water from the tap. "I wouldn't say that officer. Henry can make his own choices. I support him in anything he decides."

Mike glanced over at Henry; surprise in his eyes. "Where'd you find a woman like her, Fitzroy?"

Jean-Rene answered, "I hit him with a cup of wine; the rest is as they say, history." She flashed a grin to Henry, he returned it.

"Oh come on now," Mike muttered, "You're not a vampire too, are you?"

Jean-Rene shook her head, "Nope. Human as you ."

"Then how?" Mike glanced back at Henry again, "you two feel like a couple who have a long story."

"Yeah, you could say that." Jean-Rene chuckled, "A very long history."

Henry came over to her and put his arm around her, "That's enough of that. If he wants to know more he can read about it."

She laughed, her cheeks flushed. "I had forgotten your book about us."

Vicky joined Mike, "Henry we need to talk."

Henry glanced at Vicky before looking down at Jean-Rene. The kiss he gave her was full of passion; she was flushed and breathing hard when he let her go. Mike glanced at Vicky.

"We never kissed like that." Mike eyed the woman beside him, "Why is that?"

Vicky shook her head. "We should talk in the bedroom."

Henry followed her, gently shutting the door behind them.

Mike looked to Jean-Rene and smiled; she returned it. "So, Jean-Rene, that's French right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Ties

Love Reincarnated

Part 4: Clean up, Aisle One

Part 4:

The tea pot sat on the mat as Jean-Rene took down mugs. "Do you think Vicky will want tea?'

Mike shook his head, "She's not a tea-kind of girl."

"Oh."

Mike looked around at the kitchen, "I didn't know Fitzroy had any of this stuff." He picked up the bottle of honey.

"We bought it tonight."Jean-Rene chuckled, "We were supposed to go grocery shopping, instead he took me to this tea shop and insisted we buy tea. I forgot how pushy he can be when he wants something. "

Mike watched the woman across from him; her dark curls shone in the kitchen light. Her full-figure was appealing and it matched the warm, generous nature that lit up her eyes. Her face was open and friendly; he could tell she would be a wonderful mother. She had that soft touch; the patience and calm that one needed to deal with young children.

Mike shook his head, "No wonder."

"No wonder what?" She asked lightly. Jean-Rene set the mugs on the counter and checked on the tea. "Do you like strong tea?'

"Sure do." Mike watched again as she took down a small plate and filled it with tea cookies and cut up an orange. "So how long have you known, Fitzroy?"

"Oh, a long time. Like I said earlier." She set the small plate on the counter and checked the tea again. "Honey, officer?'

"It's detective." Mike let her pour tea and she handed him the honey. "What's the orange for?'

"Oh well, I like fresh orange in my tea; takes the edge off the honey." She dropped a slice of orange into her cup and poured tea over it. The air was perfumed with the scent of oranges and mint. She poured the honey into her tea and stirred it slowly.

"So, what kind of detective are you?" She asked lightly

"Homicide."Mike muttered absently, he picked up a cookie. Glancing at the silence he saw the pained expression. "What?"

"Nothing," She shook her head, "Sorry; I just feel sympathy for you. Seeing all that stuff. I mean granted I have only seen it on television and I know that's not a good relation to reality. But still; you must be a very strong soul to deal with the facts. You have a good heart, detective. Like a knight."

Mike stared at her for a moment. No one had ever called him that before. "Thanks."

She looked into her tea for a long time. "My brothers used to be like you. In the past, I mean."

Mike was curious. "What about your family? I mean you have been here for almost two weeks. Aren't they worried about you?'

She shook her head. "My family isn't what you would call functional. My parents separated years ago and I lived with my father and two sisters. We lost touch when I moved to Nova Scotia for school. I tried to keep in contact with them; but none of them did the same. Communication is a two way street, as I am sure you know."

Mike looked away from her as she met his eyes. "Yeah, it is." He looked to the bedroom door. "What do you do for a job?"

"Oh a little of this and a little of that; I used to sing in a club downtown but wanted to take a break. Everyone kept saying I should try out for Canadian Idol. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. After awhile I just decided to stop singing. So I got a job in a piano club; worked there for a long time. It was really nice; then I decided to travel a little bit. I did that for a year and got back to Canada the night I met Henry again."

Mike made himself look at the woman across from him. "I see; you like to move around."

"No, not really. I was just looking for something." She glanced at the bedroom door. "And thankfully I found it again. I can stop searching."

Mike stared at her; the love in her voice, the soft warmth that radiated from her. She loved Henry; honestly loved him. It was the kind of emotion that lasted for 50 wedding anniversaries and would last until she died. This was a woman who honestly and genuinely loved Henry Fitzroy. Mike was stunned by that revelation.

Perhaps there was more the former-Prince then the detective had allowed for. Then again, Henry didn't do much that impressed Mike. Maybe it was time gave the vampire a break; he wasn't such a total jerk.

"What about you, Detective?" Jean-Rene asked lightly, "Are you married?"

"No," Mike shifted uncomfortably on the seat.

The bedroom door opened; Vicky was frowning as she came to stand beside Mike. Henry came to Jean-Rene and put his arms around her; standing at her back, he cuddled her close.

"So?" Mike looked at Vicky and the vampire, "What's the verdict?"

Vicky looked at the girl in Henry's arms; she had her eyes closed as she rested against his chest. Henry kissed the top of her head and whispered softly to her. The woman smiled at the words. Vicky shook herself and glared at the counter.

Mike touched her arm; she jerked away and crossed her arms. "Vick?"

"I am going to wait downstairs." Vicky turned and stormed out of the apartment.

Mike stood up, quickly downed his tea and grabbed another cookie. "I better go with her."

Henry and Jean-Rene watched them leave; he didn't speak until the door closed. "I have agreed to go with Vicky and Mike tonight for a case. Will you be okay until I get back?"

"Sure, I can order in if I get hungry."

Henry had forgotten about the groceries, "No, come on. We can pick up a few and then drop you at home."

"What about the case?" Jean-Rene asked as Henry went to get their coats from the closet.

"Mike drove Vicky here, they can go ahead and I will catch up with them."

Henry held her coat as she slipped it on; he kissed her neck as she shrugged it over her shoulders. Opening the door he waited for her to go through before locking it and handing her a set of keys. She paused, looking at him.

"Keys?'

"Yes. For when you go out, in case I am not home or we don't go together." He took her hand and they walked to the elevator. "I was thinking we could go shopping tonight too."

"For what?" She asked.

Henry pressed the button on the elevator, "Anything you want. You mentioned new running shoes; and a new winter jacket. Perhaps we could pick up new sheets and a new blanket too."

"What on earth for? The ones you have are perfectly fine." Jean-Rene said as they stepped onto the elevator.

Henry shook his head, "No, we need sheets, just for us." Henry looked down at her, grabbing her and kissing her deeply, "Just for us."

She laughed as he kissed her neck and his hands drifted over her body. "Henry, this isn't the place."

Henry whispered, "I can't help it."

She giggled as he pressed her up against the elevator wall and one hand reached for the emergency stop. She saw where he was reaching. "Henry don't! Other people need this elevator."

"Shhh," He pressed the button and the elevator stopped. "I own the building; the other people can take the stairs.'

"Of course you do." She shook her head as he pulled her to the floor.

In the lobby, Vicky was tapping her toe on the marble floor. She kept looking at her watch and frowning at the elevator. "What is taking so long?"

Mike shrugged, "Who knows? Does it matter?" He stared out at the city streets, "She seems really nice; you know. Like an actual good person."

"Give a rest Mike. No one is that good. Neither is she." Vicky looked at the elevator again before looking at Mike. "You like her, don't you?"

Mike shrugged, "Haven't thought about it."

"Sure you haven't." Vicky shook her head, "Men."

Mike frowned at her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are just like Henry, "Vicky countered, "Sucked in by that sappy smile and shiny-eyed expression. God, you'd think she was genuinely like that. It's disgusting the way you and Henry are falling over yourselves for her."

Mike pointed to the elevator, "You're acting jealous. One would think you are envious of her. What now you want him? Now that you can't have, Henry you want him?" Mike glared at her, "God, you're impossible. You don't want me, no, no you want some vampire!" Mike shook his head and walked a few feet away. He was quiet for a long time before looking back at her, "Did ever occur to you that Henry may not want you anymore, Vicky? Maybe, just maybe he doesn't need your bitter kisses and harsh love." Mike stormed out of the building leaving Vicky staring after him.

The elevator finally pinged and the doors opened. Jean-Rene stumbled out laughing. Henry had his arms around her; their clothes were dishevelled and her face was flushed a wonderful rosy red. Henry pulled her back, kissing her firmly on the lips as he swept her up his arms and spun them around. She out her arms out into the air and he spun them around a few times. They were both laughing when she kissed his lips.

Vicky frowned hard at them; glaring at the happy expression on Henry's face. He'd never been so happy and it bothered her.

Henry saw the look on her face and shrugged; he walked right by her. "Have Mike drive you to the scene; I'll meet up with you later. We have to go grocery shopping." He kicked on the doors open and swept through with a grand and noble motion.

Vicky hurried to follow the vampire and rushed out onto the street. She paused at the sight before her. Henry was at his car; the passenger side door open. Jean-Rene was buckling herself in. Henry stood with one hand on the door and one on the hood; he was talking to Mike.

"You know," Mike said, "I've never seen a vampire grocery shop before. As a detective I think it a personal responsibility to witness this. Never know when it might help in a case."

Vicky walked across the street and stepped into Mike's car. She heard him say, "We'll follow you."

Mike got in the car and started the engine. Soon enough they were following Henry's Jaguar as the vampire drove to a grocery store. Henry found a space and parked, Mike parked across from him. The vampire got out and swept around to the passenger side; he opened the door, offering a hand. Jean-Rene took his hand and stepped out. Mike decided to do the same; Vicky already had her door open and was waiting by the time he got around to her side.

The foursome walked into the local store; Mike went to get a cart and came back with two of them. Vicky gave him a cold look. Mike shrugged, "I need to pick up a few things too, you know?"

Jean-Rene grabbed their cart, Henry put his arms around and walked at her back, hands over hers as she steered the car. Mike shook his head, "How does he make that look so easy?"

Vicky scoffed at him and they followed the couple through the store.

Henry watched as Jean-Rene carefully looked over each item before picking up a piece. She held it in her hands, gently squeezing it, smelling it and closely inspecting each piece. Henry was reminded of his human days. The afternoons they had spent in the gardens.

_Flashback_

Henry swam to the edge of the lake and climbed out. He kept his eyes on the woman before him. She laughed at the look he gave her. He pounced, she yelped happily has he landed on her and ravished her. Henry rolled off and lay naked in the sunlight. He sighed happily putting his hands behind his head. He watched as she fixed her dress and stood up; Jean-Rene walked to a nearby fruit tree. Taking her time she carefully looked over the apples and gently smelt each one before picking two and coming back to his side. He ate the apple she gave him.

_End of flashback_

Henry shook himself and realized they had moved through the store. The air smelled of cold blood and he felt the hunger in him stir slightly. He had to shake himself a second time before he could see clearly. Jean-Rene was talking to Mike as they stood over the meat cooler and pointed at various things. Vicky was standing next to Henry with a grumpy expression.

"Try to enjoy yourself, Vicky."

Henry urged gently; he folded his arms on his cart and looked at the contents. Lots of brightly coloured veggies and fruits; he was reminded again of the feast where he hand Jean-Rene had met; that had been a wild night.

"Who knew they sold bison meat at the supermarket?" Mike announced.

Jean-Rene and Mike returned with their selections and the group carried on. They stopped at the cookie aisle. Both Mike and Jean-Rene picked up packages of Oreo's. Mike paused at her selection. "You like the double-stuff too, huh?"

"Only with milk." She told him. Luckily the milk aisle was close by.

Henry decided to get involved, "What kind of milk?'

"Get a 4L of skim." Jean-Rene picked up a container of yogurt. Mike noticed it was plain and made a face. She laughed softly, "It tastes really good in smoothies and with honey over fruit. It's a good breakfast if you're in a hurry."

Mike considered her words and grabbed a container; he also picked up honey. He watched what kind of oatmeal she picked out and did the same. Henry helped her pick out the laundry soap and the dish soap. The two men headed down the house wares aisle and picked up garbage bags; while Jean-Rene went over one aisle and grabbed a bag of almonds.

"Well, I think that's it." Jean-Rene looked at her cart, "That's more than I ever buy."

Henry kissed her cheek, "Good thing I have a large empty fridge at home."

"I guess, but I can't afford all this." She started going through the cart and taking things out. Henry put his hands over hers and made her look at him.

"But I can, let me." He gently put the items back.

"Henry, no. I can look after this; I just need to pare it down." Jean-Rene moved to take stuff out again. Henry put his arm around; gently pinning her hands behind her back.

He looked into her eyes and spoke softly, whispering. "I have a lot to make up for; more than a cart full of groceries can repay. But this a good place to start."

"Henry..." She stopped herself, "Why do you think you owe me anything?"

"Because I should have married you instead of waiting for my father to decide what was best. I should have come home to you that night I left the jewellers. I should have done a lot of things for you and I didn't. I just didn't think about it. But now I have to; I have eternity, you don't. I need to do right by you each and every day; anything could happen to take you from me. And as much as I hate to think about it, that's reality for me now. While I have you, I am going to spend each day making up the last five hundred years."

Jean-Rene was in tears when he kissed her gently on the lips and hugged her close. She grabbed him; holding onto him with all her strength.

"Oh, Henry." She cried softly in his arms, "I missed you so much."

"I know and I am truly sorry."

Mike stood by his cart with Vicky and nudged her, "Henry, romantic, go figure."

"Shut up, Mike." Vicky turned away from the scene and pushed his cart to the front; Mike hurried after her.

Henry and Jean-Rene followed a few minutes later. Jean-Rene moved to unload the car; Henry was just that much faster and she let him do it. The teller, a young girl-maybe 20- kept eyeing Henry as he unloaded the cart. She announced the total and he handed her a credit card. The girl kept eyeing him. Henry signed the slip of paper and took the card back. He noticed her interest in him. A part of him urged for more; and his hunger stirred. It would be so easy to take her and feed. She wanted him and he was hungry. But as he put his wallet away he saw Jean-Rene out of the corner of his eye. He looked to her as she stood scanning through a cooking magazine. Mike was talking her; she nodded and turned the page. The cop pointed to something and she shook her head. Henry looked to Vicky; she still had a grumpy expression. She looked up at him; her eyes flicked the sales girl and back at him. She looked away and stared hard at her feet.

Henry loaded the cart and rushed out of the store. Jean-Rene stared after him, quickly following. Henry had the groceries loaded and the cart put away by the time she found him leaning on the closed trunk of his car.

"Henry?" She touched his arm, he flinched and pulled away. "My love, what is it?"

He shook his head and hugged himself, "Don't ask me questions, Jean-Rene." She hesitated at the growl in his voice.

Mike's voice reached them, "What's going on?"

Vicky had the answer they both wanted to know, "He almost took the sales girl in the store. He wanted her and almost took her."

Henry snarled at the woman P.I. and glared at her, "Can't you ever stay out things?"

"Admit the truth to yourself Henry, you're not human. No matter how many feel good memories she gives you." Vicky nodded to Jean-Rene. "You are a vampire and you haven't fed yet tonight. You're not a man, Henry. You're a vampire."

Henry opened his mouth to snap at her but Jean-Rene beat him to it.

"That's enough out of you!" Jean-Rene stepped up to Vicky, poking a finger in her chest. "You are one of the most vicious, selfish, bitter and angry women I have ever met and believe I have known a few of them. You have done nothing but order him around like some servant. You treat him like an animal; like he's a dog! Well, let me tell you something, Henry has more courage and heart then any man I have ever known in five hundred years. He has compassion and grace; he has a zest for life which you will never even taste! He has more strength in his character than anyone else here. This is a man who was born to be a king. He is a king."

Jean-Rene paused a moment, before continuing. "You are nothing but a bitter spinster so lost in her own suffering she can't see the beauty around her. Mike loves you, and you don't deserve it. The thought of Henry loving you is a joke; he is far beyond your cold hands. It doesn't matter to me what he is; a vampire, a purple-people eater or a dragon in men;' clothes, I don't care! But you, oh no, you have to remind him of that. You have to throw it in his face; never let him feel anything if you can't feel it first!"

Vicky slapped the hand away, "And you're using him!"

"No you are! You use him to make yourself feel better. You toy with his emotions and when he acts you push him away. He can get close, just not that close. He can want you, but never have you. You use him to make your life have meaning; to make each lonely night better; and to forget that you're the one with the problem. As long as Henry is there; you can bully him instead of dealing with yourself. And it makes me sick!" Jean-Rene slapped Vicky across the face and the woman stumbled back.

"I need Henry more than any one in is this world. I spent my whole life searching for him. I would never use him. I waited for him to come back, even when they told me he was dead, I waited. It matters not to me what he is now; for he will always me the prince who stole my heart and gave me a reason to be happy."

Henry listened to the words and couldn't believe them. He knew she loved him; knew in his soul, but to hear such passionate words from her. Such vigorous defence of him; it surprised him. He had never seen her upset before tonight.

"Jean-Rene, leave it." Henry closed the distance between them and gently took her hand. "I have to take you home before I help them."

Henry helped her into the car; she was shaking badly. She had her face buried in her hands and was too quiet. Once parked in front of his building he put his arms around.

"I am sorry, Henry. I am so sorry. I just lost it."

"I know." He stroked her hair, "It was impressive. The last time I saw you that upset you threw your brothers into the lake."

She gave a rough laugh, "I'll never forget that day."

"Come on, let's get inside and you can have a hot bath."

She looked at him, "With bubbles?"

He chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Not this time. I have to help Vicky like I promised."

Jean-Rene busied herself with putting away the groceries once they were all up stairs. Henry went to start her bath and came out a few minutes later. He put his arms around held her close; as she held him in return.

"I love you," She whispered, "I am sorry for tonight."

"Stop apologizing for yourself, you did nothing wrong," He kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you at dawn."

Henry paused as he went out the door, glancing back at her. She was still putting groceries away. He smiled and shut the door. Locking it with his keys, Henry went to the elevator and prepared himself to see Vicky.

**


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Ties

Love Reincarnated

Part 5: King of the Ring

Part 5:

Henry picked Vicky up at her office; they drove in silence. Henry parked the car and got out; he waited as Vicky shut her door and came to stand with him. They headed into the club to talk to the owner. A few hours later they came back out. Vicky adjusted the fit of her glasses and absently rubbed her cheek where Jean-Rene had hit her.

"So what now?" Henry asked as he opened her door and went to his side. "And where's Mike? I thought he was going to join us?"

"I told him to go home." Vicky got in and closed the door. "We should talk to the guy's girlfriend again. She's a stripper at a nearby club. Unless you need to get home?" Vicky eyed him.

"Nope, but I do need to feed." Henry glanced at her, "Unless you want to volunteer?"

She made a face at him, "Not right now."

"Okay, well you can talk to the girlfriend alone, I am going to feed. I'll find you." He started the car and they headed to the strip club.

**

Henry arrived home just before dawn. He shrugged off his jacket, not caring where it fell. He paused as he realized the blackout drapes were already closed. He glanced at the bedroom door and crossed to it. Jean-Rene was asleep. An open book lay on the bed, it had slid from her hands. Her head was rolled forward; her hair framing her. Henry crossed to her, gently closing the book and setting on the beside table. Carefully he settled her more comfortably. She jumped suddenly and woke with a start; there was fear in her eyes for a moment before she focused on him.

"You okay?" Henry asked gently, smoothing his fingertips down her cheek. He didn't like seeing fear in her eyes.

"Henry?" She grabbed his hand and kissed it. "You're home." The relief was obvious as she kissed his hand again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just had a horrible dream." She sat forward.

Kissing his neck softly. His eyes fluttered closed as passion stirred in him; he smoothed his hands up her arms. His hands ached to go lower, to feel softer things. But he held back, letting her taste him The feeling was incredible; he shivered with her gentle kisses; the warm breath on his skin. Her lips brushed his jaw and found his mouth. Her arms slipped around his head and pulled him down. Henry caught himself on his arms and kept himself above.

"Dawn is close; we might not have time to finish."

She gave him a teasing smile. "Let's try."

Henry lowered himself and gave in to his desire.

**

Sunset released Henry from sleep and he woke to find his bed empty. He sat up right and called out.

"In here," Jean-Rene's voice floated to him, "I just finished my shower, I'll be right out."

Henry appeared behind her and let his hands find her breasts. "Good evening."

She laughed as he pulled her towel away and captured her body. "Again, Henry?"

"Of course, "He nuzzled her neck, kissing his way across her shoulder. "And again," He kissed down her shoulder blade and across to the other side, "And again."

She laughed as he led her back to the bedroom. He pulled her down to the bed.

**

Mike checked his notes again as he stepped off the elevator. He knocked on Henry's door; a moment later it opened. He paused at the sight of Jean-Rene in one of Henry's shirts; that was all she was wearing. She carried Henry's coat over one arm.

"Hello detective," She stepped aside, "Come in, Henry is just getting dressed. Can I get you anything?"

Jean-Rene turned her back to him and walked to the kitchen. Mike couldn't look away from the line of her legs; the swell of hips under the shirt. The woman had world-class gams and a body to match, he'd never really noticed before. The view from the back was just as nice.

"Jean-Rene," Henry's voice made Mike jump, "He's doesn't need anything."

"Come now, Henry."

Henry shook his head, "Get dressed, we'll leave when you're ready."

She looked down at herself and her face turned red, "I didn't even notice!!!" She hurried to the bedroom and closed the door.

Mike jumped as Henry appeared in front of him; the vampire grabbed the human cop and held him by the throat. Mike choked. He stared into black eyes and knew his life was in danger.

Henry spoke softly but clearly, "Look at her like that again and I will tear the eyes out of your head."

Henry dropped the man and let the human stumble to stay on his feet. "Do I make myself clear, Detective?"

Mike nodded, rubbing his throat. He did his best to stand tall but it was hard with Henry giving him a lethal stare. "Sorry, Henry."

Henry scoffed at him, ignoring the words.

The bedroom door opened again; she was in jeans and the same shirt. "Sorry about that; I didn't even realize it." She was embarrassed and it made Mike feel even worse. "But Henry if you have to go help Mike and Vicky, I can wait until tomorrow."

"No," Henry grabbed his coat, "I promised you tonight." He said sharply and opened the door. Jean-Rene gave him a curious expression as she passed him.

Mike made to pass him and heard a low growl. He paused; the vampire stared at him with black eyes. Mike waved him through and shut the door. Jean-Rene turned to lock it; Henry put himself between her and the cop.

As they walked down the hall; Mike moved to walk on the other side of Jean-Rene; Henry made a sound and Mike paused, he let Henry put his arm around her waist and Mike walked beside him. Once at the car Henry opened her door, putting his back to Mike and making the man wait until he shut the door. Mike sighed.

"Look Fitzroy, I apologized."

Henry went to his side of the car and looked at the cop across the hood. "Did you? I don't recall acknowledging it; I guess I didn't hear you." He slid behind the wheel.

Mike rubbed his neck as he sat in the back seat of Henry's car. They left the building and drove to Vicky's office. Mike took the stairs two at a time; Henry walked with jean-Rene up the stairs; letting her hold is arm. Mike glanced back and had a second to admire that. He wished Vicky would let him do stuff like that.

He knocked once on the door and opened it. "Hey Correen, is Vicky in?"

Henry put a hand on the door to keep it open and let Jean-Rene walk in first. Correen gave a happy greeting.

"My two favourite old couple." Correen was bright-eyed as Henry closed the door. "So do I call you countess or princess?" She asked Jean-Rene.

Jean-Rene was taken back, "Rene is fine."

Correen pouted, "Won't you tell me what you were?"

"I don't see why that's important." Jean-Rene, "I am jus Jean-Rene right now."

Henry put his arms around her, "She is and always be my princess." Henry kissed her hair.

"That is just so cute!" Correen gushed. "So how old were you when you first met Henry?"

Jean-Rene sighed, "You aren't going to let this go are you?'

Henry and Correen both said "no," in unison.

Vicky called for Henry, "Can you come in here a minute?"

Jean-Rene settled on the tiny couch across from Correen's desk. "The first time I met Henry I was fourteen; he was a year old then me."

Henry closed the door to Vicky's office and frowned at the glare he got from her. "What did I do now?"

Correen sat back in awe, "So you only ever loved Henry?"

Jean-Rene nodded, "He was my first and only love. I was okay with it then and I still am."

"But he had a reputation," Correen paused, "Didn't you know that?"

Jean-Rene shrugged, "That happened after me. I can only go from what I knew then and what I know now. The things he did between that time is well, quite frankly none of my business."

Correen smiled at her, "Have you ever let him bite you?"

Jean-Rene eyed her, "You make it sound exciting."

"I hear it is. Vicky has let him bite her before. It seems to be cool."

Jean-Rene kept her face blank, hiding her emotions at that statement. "Honestly we've only talked about it once before." She stood up, "If you will excuse me? It is stuffy in here." She left the office and hurried to the car. Tears burned her eyes as she made it to the car.

Henry turned away from the humans in front of him; he stared out at the street and saw Jean-Rene crying. "Shit," He crossed to the office doors.

"Henry, wait, what about Mike's apology?" Vicky called after him.

He ignored her. Rushing to the other door; he used his super speed and came out at the street. He put his arms around the weeping woman at his car. "What happened?"

"You've bitten Vicky!"She sobbed into his chest.

Henry smoothed his hands through her hair, "I was dying."

Jean-Rene shook her head; balling his shirt in her fists. "Why won't you share that with me? Correen makes it sound exciting."

Henry took a breath he didn't need, "Jean-Rene you are more to me then food. That's why I haven't bitten you."

"Is that the only reason?" She asked; her voice soft.

Henry kissed her hair and held her to him for a moment. 'No, that's not the only reason."

"What else is there?" She lifted her head quickly, looking at him with angry eyes. "What else have you shared with her?" Jean-Rene weakly punched his chest with her fist; sobbing.

"Nothing else," He made her look at him, gently cupping her face. Her cheeks were damp with tears. He licked the tears from her face; gently kissing them off her lashes. "I don't want my wife to be my dinner as well."

Jean-Rene gasped, staring at him for a long time. "Did you say...?"

He nodded, "This time we don't have to wait for my father's approval." Henry smiled at her, "I hadn't planned on asking you like this. I wanted to do it the right way, with a ring and champagne."

She shook her head, "This is perfect."

Henry kissed her lips softly, "We are going ring shopping, tonight if you want."

"Henry, I don't need a ring." Jean-Rene insisted.

"Yes, you do."

"Wait until have you have finished helping with this case, then we can look at rings."

"I said were going shopping for your new runners, we can look at rings too." He considered for a moment, "Actually, that seems kind of tacky. We should go to a real ring store; not something you'd find in a mall."

"Henry it's expensive either way," She realized he wasn't going to give up finding her a ring. "Okay, fine. We will go a real ring store, whatever that might be."

"Good."

"But only after the case is closed."

He sighed dramatically, "Yes, dear."

She laughed gently. "Thank you for asking me, Henry."

"I am sorry it took five hundred years to finally do it."

She rested her head on his chest. "I am sorry for the water-works."

"Don't be." Henry gently kissed her hair again. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

Vicky and Mike came rushing out the door. "Henry, Mike said he was sorry, you need to let it go."

Jean-Rene gave him a quizzical look, Henry sighed. "I threatened him for staring at you."

The woman in his arms chuckled, "I am proud of you for restraining yourself. If I remember correctly you weren't so kind to the Earl of Devonshire."

Henry laughed brightly, "Ah, yes. The man never walked properly again."

"I'll never forget the flying leap across the banquet table; the way you tackled him. It would make any NFL player jealous. And let's not forget the fight that followed." She shook her head, "You two ruined several tapestries and a number of china plates were destroyed. Duelling your way through the Great Hall like a bunch of bandits."

Henry laughed harder, "The look on your mother's face when I kissed you at the end of it all."

"I distinctly remember a very loud Tarzan-like yell from you when he admitted defeat."Jean-Rene nudged him, "Frightened my sister off men I think."

Henry gave her a deep kiss, "All she needed was a night a real man to change her mind."

Jean-Rene returned the kiss, "There is no one better than you."

"That is true;" Henry admitted, "But I am so glad you agree with me."

Vicky interrupted them, "So it's all forgotten then?"

Henry shook his head, "Not even close." He swept around to the car and opened the door, "Now if you don't mind, we have a case to solve and a ring to buy."

Mike and Vicky stared at them before looking at one another.

"He did say a ring, right?" Vicky asked

Mike nodded, "I think so."

Correen, who had been standing in the door way, gave a happy cheer, "True love conquers all!"

Jean-Rene shook her head as she laughed, "Not until we solve the case. Now, both of you behave."

Mike shook himself and climbed into his car, Vicky followed him. Henry followed their car as he held Jean-Rene's hand in his.

**


	6. Chapter 6

Blood Ties

Love Reincarnated

Part 6: Back in Time

Part 6:

**England during the Reign of Henry VIII**

It was another hot summer day; perfect time to be in the country and preparing for a jousting tournament. The great king was entertaining his French allies. The Royal grounds were flooded with people. Among them was the son of the great king. As always he was surrounded by beautiful women. And where the future king went so did his loyal company of friends

Charles DeLyon shook his head as Henry worked his famous charm. "Honestly, he's just insatiable."

"Aye, he is, like his father."

Charles glanced over at the young man beside him. "Your sister is going to be there this year, isn't she?"

The young man frowned at him. "What of it?"

"I've heard she is a great beauty. Like your mother in your younger days." Charles watched a group of women pass buy. He smiled as they glanced at him and giggled shyly. "We could use a new face here. I have seen all of these before."

"Charles!" Henry sauntered over; pushing his curls off his face. Charles lifted an arm in response to the hearty greeting. "What are you to conspiring about?"

Henry flopped lazily between the two men; he propped himself up on his elbows. His dark brown curls fell into his face; making is young face beautiful. He gave a regal toss of his head and his blue eyes flashed in the hot sunlight.

"We were discussing a new challenge for you, highness." Charles caught the glare from the young man and ignored him. "William has a sister I think you would enjoy."

Henry scoffed as he caught the eye of a blonde across from him. "Hardly a challenge. Women fall to me like leaves off a tree." Henry lost interest in the blonde and lay back on the grass; folding his hands across his chest; he sighed. He closed his eyes against the sunlight.

"William," Henry opened one eyed and stared at the young noble beside him, "Your mother is French, right?"

"Yes, Highness."

"Of noble birth?"

William nodded, "She is a cousin to the queen of France."

Henry mused for a moment, "So that makes your sister almost a princess, doesn't it?"

William had to fight to keep his face blank; he didn't like this conversation. "If you say so, Your Grace."

Henry smiled to himself," The French are here for a month long celebration are they not, Charles?"

"Indeed they are."

Henry stood up in a quick motion; Charles followed, he nudged William with his foot. The young man stood up but wasn't happy about it.

"Well, perhaps I will look her over. I have a month to decide if she is worthy of me." Henry strolled across the grass, his friends followed. Henry stopped suddenly and turned to William. He put a hand on the man's arm, looking into his eyes. "Even if I bed her, that doesn't mean you can joust any better." Henry laughed, Charles joined him and the two of them headed off toward the palace. William stood in the sunlight and dreaded the coming few weeks.

Days later he was at their family home; he was the only here aside from the servants. He stepped out and waved with a smile as the couch came to a stop. He stepped up to the coach, opening the small door and offering a hand. A slim pale hand touched his. William helped the woman down from the coach. Her peach silk gown billowed in the soft breeze; showing glimpses of the deeper pink gown underneath. The gold embroidery across the bodice and around the sleeves was accented by the jewelled necklace and rings she wore; they sparkled as the sun fell on her. Her long wild curls were held back from her face by a coronet of gold and pearls. The rest of her hair was left to catch in the wind. Her shoes were made of peach silk and sparkled with a gold bows at the top.

He led her into the house as the servants unloaded her things from the coach. William walked into the dining hall and held a chair for her while she settled. He sat once she was comfortable. He poured them both wine as a servant set a plate of bread, cheese and fruit, in front of her.

He sat back in the chair, watching his sister for a few minutes. He spoke in French, "How was your journey?"

"Long," She sipped at the wine and made a face, "This is truly English wine."

William chuckled, "You will grow accustomed to it."

"That is what I am afraid of." His sister did not hide the expression on her face, "I know why I am here, brother, there is no need to play along anymore."

William frowned, "I am not aware of anything. What have you heard, Jeanne?"

She ate quietly for a few minutes, keeping her eyes on the table, "Father sent for me because the King is bored." Her fingers closed on the bread, crushing it. "I am supposed to inspire him." The last words were whispered, her voice strangled with emotion.

William stood and crossed the floor to him. He knelt beside her chair; she wouldn't look at him. He gently touched her cheek and turned her face him. "Honestly, sister, I did not know any of this. I will speak to father."

She grabbed his hands; William was surprised at the strength in those slim hands. "Don't speak to him, William. Act like I told you nothing." She met eyes then; her dark grey ones were serious. "What else is a woman for but to serve the men in her life?"

William hated those words from her; but it was the bitter truth. "Then I must tell you something."

She sat quietly waiting for him to tell her.

"The Kings son, Henry, has heard of your coming. He will be watching you as well."

She sighed, "So be it."

After they had finished eating, William helped her up stairs and left her to settle in. He pretended not to hear her soft weeping as he shut the door to her room.

**

A few days later he was at the summer palace; he wore his finest silks. He walked a little taller than usual; with a more guarded expression. Beside him, his sister quietly walked. She wore a dark green silk gown with ivory and gold accents. Her emerald jewels flashed and glowed in the hot summer sun. Her dark hair stirred in the occasion breeze.

"I am melting in this heat." She muttered, she fanned herself with a delicate paper fan. Her other hand rested on her brother's arm. "The English sun is much different than the French."

He smiled as he looked down at her; his sister was small in height but had a voluptuous body. "We can rest for a while if you like?'

"Yes, please."

He guided them to a bench just off the main path; still visible to all who might want to see. He stood protectively as she sat fanning herself.

Around them people chatted, laughed and walked slowly in the summer heat. Those who passed by would stare at Jeanne; whispering as they went.

"Must they do that?" She asked softly

"You are new, sister. They will stare."

She sighed in resignation; keeping her gaze on the ground and trying to cool herself.

"William!"

Jeanne paused at the strong voice; she dared a glance upward and felt her heart stop in her chest. Such a man was surely a dream!

He strode toward them dressed in crimson and gold; the gold and rubies around his neck winked in the sunlight. He had wild curls of dark brown and eyes the color of the sky above them. He smiled at William and Jeanne knew her heart was lost. It took all her strength to look away from the man as he stepped up to them.

He grabbed her brother in a mighty hug and clapped him on the back. "You've been hiding yourself away these last days. I had feared you were dead."

"No, Your Grace, not dead." William held out a hand; Jeanne rose from the bench, taking his hand. She sank into a deep curtsy; bowing her head.

"This must be your sister, Jean-Rene." The young Henry was struck at her beauty. He had seen beautiful women all his life; but this one, she captivated him. She did not lift her eyes to meet his; which intrigued him. Most women were bold enough to do it. He had come to expect it from them. But she was nothing like he had been expecting.

He saw the line of her neck as the breeze tossed her curls aside. She had flawless skin; her shoulders were beautiful. He also caught a fleeting look at the swell of her breasts as she inhaled. The woman was perfect.

Charles saw the look on the young prince's face. He looked awe-struck.. "Your Grace?" He nudged Henry.

The prince shook him off and held out a hand. "My lady."

William struggled to keep is face blank as his sister took the prince's hand. She rose but kept her eyes down. Henry kept hold of her hand; which was not proper. No one was about to challenge him on it. The future king could do as he wanted.

Henry spoke in French. "Welcome to my country, your beauty rivals that of the summer around us." He lightly kissed her hand.

Jean-Rene couldn't breathe as he touched her; whispered to her. She wanted desperately to see his face; but couldn't look at him. It was far too bold to look into his eyes in their first meeting. The heat from his touch was burning her hand making her heart pound. She felt light headed again and it had nothing to with the sun.

Henry let go of her hand; she fought not to collapse. Instead she folded her hands in front of her and steadied her breathing.

"Your Grace, the tournament is about to begin; we should prepare." Charles urged.

Henry finally took his eyes off her; but it didn't last long. He took a few steps away but couldn't resist looking back. She stood with her brother; she looked at him and Henry was lost into those grey depths. He'd never seen such eyes; such a beautiful face. She was more than an angel; she had no words for what she was; he had never felt like this in his life.

He forced himself to keep walking away; it was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life.

**

Jean-Rene sat next to the other ladies in the Royal Box; she didn't know any of them and none of them spoke to her. She sat quietly; grateful for the shade. She watched with curiosity as a man stepped out into the jousting grounds. He held up his hands. The crowd settled.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the fist Summer Tournament."

She didn't listen to his words and wasn't very interested in the initial rounds of jousting. It seemed like a brutal sport in her opinion. She flinched whenever the lances banged into their targets. Such a ghastly thing; but she forced herself to sit and remain placid.

That was until she saw a fine black stallion trot onto the grounds. Sitting atop the giant warhorse was Henry. He wore a black doublet embroidered with gold; he wore black leggings and black boots. His dark curls blew across his handsome face. He carried a large lance and a smug expression.

Jean-Rene had t fight her reaction to him. But it took all her strength not to jump out of her seat and scream his name. Henry looked at her and she was so surprised she blushed before she lowered her eyes.

"My lady?"

She jumped at the nearness of his voice; looking up just enough to see his horse and the tops of his thighs. She dared a quick glance at his face and he caught it; flashing a devastating smile; she blushed harder.

"Allow me to be your champion?"

Jean-Rene heard the whispers around her; she couldn't refuse his request, it would have been intolerable insult. But still...if she allowed it she would been viewed as his...She was conflicted in her emotions. With a sigh of resignation she stood up and approached his horse.

Henry lowered the lance so she could tie her silk scarf around the end of it. As she did so the symbolism wasn't lost on her. The lance was merely an extension of his manhood-and by doing this, she was showing her favour to him.

He bowed his head to her; she did the same; and returned to her seat. Henry returned to his end of the field.

She heard the herald announce the contest before she looked up again. Henry was dressed in full armour. He looked gallant as he settled into the saddle and held the lance at the ready. The trumpets sounded; she was helpless and couldn't look away as Henry charged his opponent. She flinched on instinct at the noise; but couldn't stop watching. Henry tossed the broken lance to the ground and removed his helmet tossing it aside. He caught her eyes and kissed his fingers as he tossed out his arm and grinned at her.

Jean-Rene had to keep her reaction hidden as she turned her head away and bit her lip to keep from smiling.

**

Night fell on the palace; the party was still going strong despite the late hour. Jean-Rene had left the party hours ago; she sat quietly in her room. Absently she brushed her hair as candlelight fluttered in a breeze. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed gently. She had her mother's beauty; and that was a terrible thing. She would much rather be plain than have men fall over them to be with her.

"You should not be so sad,"

Jean-Rene jumped; the brush fell from her hand clattering to the table. She saw Henry's reflection in the mirror. She turned quickly; he stood over her with a smile on his lips. His hair was loose around his face; the black doublet suited him as he reached for her. She forced herself to duck away and step back from him.

"Your Grace, what are you doing here?"

"It has been hours since I saw you; you left the banquet so soon after it started. I had to see you again. Henry moved slowly; taking in the beauty of her in the firelight.

"You act as if afraid of me." He whispered softly, "Are you really so shy?"

Her heart was racing as she put her back against the wall and watched him. Henry stalked up to her. Jean-Rene struggled for the words; but her mind was hazy and her thoughts slow to form. Henrys fingertips brushed her cheek and she shivered.

She bit her lip as he caressed her curls. "Your Grace, please."

Henry heard the panic in her tone; she was afraid. He had to go against his nature and step back from her. He turned away from her and took a few steps. He turned back; she was still pressed against the wall; her long, dark curls shielding her. The thin white gown she wore hid nothing from him and it drove him mad.

"I know you are not married; and you would not have favoured me if you did not desire me."

"Even if I was married, that would not have stopped you."

He couldn't stand to be away from her; Henry closed the distance and buried his hands in her curls. The warm silk of her hair soothed his need only slightly. He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled the heady scent of her lavender and roses. His body was on fire as he ached and burned; his soul drowned in her presence and he felt weak with desire.

"Your Grace gave me no choice," She whispered softly, "I could not refuse you."

Henry sucked in breath; his tongue was thick with her scent. He touched her face; turning her head so he could see into her eyes. The grey depths were calm; there was no fear in her eyes as she stared at him.

"Ask anything of me; anything. I am yours." He whispered; pressing his body against her; despite the fabric between them he felt her body; he was dizzy with it all.

Jean-Rene had no strength left to speak. Her body was trembling at the weight of him against her. She had never ached so badly in her life; her heart had never pounded so hard; her breath was trapped in her lungs as she breathed in the scent of him. Desire scorched through her blood as she fought not to kiss his lips and let him claim her. His hands on her face fuelled the blinding passion that surged through her body.

"Leave me be, that is all I ask." She whispered softly.

Henry was stunned at her words; no one had ever refused him. He watched her and knew than that he could never give her that.

"I can't do that." He whispered softly; his lips barely touched her cheek.

Jean-Rene was giddy with excitement; but hid it from him. "But that is all I want."

With a fierce cry; Henry tore himself away from her. He rubbed his arms as his skin tingled where he had touched her.

"I cannot stay away from you; it would drive me mad!"He was yelling and didn't care. "Is that what you want? To drive me mad!?"

He looked at her but it was too much. She met his eyes and he was at a loss; he wanted her, oh how he wanted her.

"I am sorry, Your Grace."

He sucked in a deep breath; some of the frenzy in him eased. He felt his calm slowly return to him.

"I will you Jean-Rene. I will kill any who tries before me."

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. He had such passion. No man had ever spoken with such zeal; such conviction. She wanted to throw herself at him; to tear the clothes off his body and surrender; but she fought it; she fought herself with all her strength.

She went to a curtsy, "So be it, Your Grace."

Henry stood watching her and everything in him screamed he take her. Had she been anyone else, he would have done it. But there was a look in her eyes; a gentle innocence that cooled his temper and gave him clarity to stop himself. His body didn't care about the clarity of mind; it was burning with need. He forced himself to turn away from her and leave the same way he'd come in.

Jean-Rene waited until the door was locked; she counted to ten before letting herself collapse to the ground. Her hands were shaking as she rubbed her arms. She stared at the spot he had stood only moments ago. She was stronger then she thought; much stronger. But it had left her drained; to deny him was to also deny herself. And that was something she had never struggled with before in her life. No man had awakened her desire before now. Resting her head on her crossed arms she rocked back and forth in an effort to forget the sensation of his body against hers; it didn't take long before she realized it was a lost cause; she would never forget Henry Fitzroy; not ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Blood Ties

Love Reincarnated

Part 7: Back in Time Pt 2

Part 7:

Henry stood at the window watching the group of women chase each other through the garden. They knew he could see him; and normally he would enjoy it; but not today. His gazed kept drifting over their faces but it he saw another face. One with grey eyes and black curls; eyes that haunted him even as he stood awake.

There was a knock at his door, "Come." He called

Charles swept into the room, carrying his robe over one arm. "Your Grace." He bowed, "What shall we todoay?"

Henry didn't care what they did; he was too distracted to care. "I don't care."

Charles frowned at the melancholy mood. "You are not your self, Highness." He came to stand beside Henry and watched the women frolic in the garden. "Do they not please you?"

Henry made a frustrated sound, "No one pleases me!" He paced for a moment before grabbing the one of the posts of his bed. He gripped it so tight his knuckles were white. "She refused me, Charles. Me! Henry! And she said no!" He shook his head, hard enough that he gave himself a headache.

"Who did?" Charles asked, surprised beyond words.

"Jean-Rene," He whispered her name and saw her face in his mind. He ached for her.

"William's sister?" Charles laughed; but quickly choked it back at the glare Henry gave him. "But my lord, there are so many others to choose from."

"I don't want any others; I want her!" Henry forcibly released the post and went to his tray of wine.

"Then take her; you are Henry. Nothing you desire is forbidden." Charles was truly confounded at his friend's behavior.

Henry forced himself to down a cup of wine before speaking. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Charles shook his head, "Don't be foolish, Henry."

Henry glared at the man; the look was menacing. "I can't hurt her, Charles. It's just…" He let out a frustrated yell and threw the goblet into the wall; wine splashed across the gilded wallpaper. He ran his hands through his hair. "Charles, she is driving me mad."

"That's enough, Henry." Charles grabbed his friend and pulled him toward the door, "Enough!" He gently shook the future king, "Fresh air will clear your mind."

Henry rode harder then usual; his horse galloped full out across the rolling country hills. Henry enjoyed the wind in his curls; the pound of the horses hooves on the grass. He glanced over his shoulders and saw Charles and two others chase after him. Henry looked back to the front and saw the palace on the horizon. He urged his horse to go faster.

The group raced onto the grounds; Henry guided his horse into the gardens and laughed as his group got lost in the maze of bushes. He gradually slowed the beast. He sat atop the horse and felt like walking himself. He slid off and walked with the horse beside him. The gardens were quiet this far from the house; hardly anyone ventured here except for servants. Henry spotted a couple of them trimming hedges but ignored them.

He rounded a random corner and heard a feminine gasp. He stopped in his tracks and peered around the hedge. His heart started to pound at the sight of her. She was dressed in a light blue gown today. Her long curls caught in the warm wind and shielded her from his eyes.

"Jean-Rene," He moved toward her, only to stop himself. The previous nights encounter still haunted him. He looked around to make sure they were alone. "I am sorry for my behavior the other night."

She lifted her chin slightly, her gaze flicked over him. "Your Grace," She curtsied.

Henry fought the urge to touch her; "May I escort you back to the palace. The gardens can be a maze if you are not familiar with them."

She nodded gently, "Thank you, your Grace, I found myself lost."

The two of them walked back to the palace. She kept to the other side of the horse as he led it forward. Henry kept glancing at her; peeking under the horse's neck and catching her eye. She blushed each time and he thought it the most beautiful sight in the world.

"This is a fine animal," Her voice was soft, gentle.

"Yes he is a fine horse." Henry patted the horse on the neck. "Do you ride?"

"Oh yes; I enjoy it."

"We should go riding one of these days." Henry glanced around, keeping an eye for anyone who might spy on them.

"You ride very vigorously, Your Grace. It would not be proper for me go with you."

Henry smiled, laughter bubbled out of him, "I think you are not as mild mannered as you appear."

"Oh?" She asked, "What gives you that impression?"

He shrugged, "Just a hunch."

They were approaching the palace; Henry realized he was short on time. He came around the horse and caught her hand; she paused as he captured her gaze and kissed the back of her hand.

"Tomorrow. We go riding."

She smiled softly, "As you wish."

Henry returned to his side and they walked until the gardens opened into the grounds. Charles and William were the first to spot the couple; Charles came running down the stairs; William was a step behind.

"Henry!" Charles came to a stop before him, "Thank goodness, we were worried about you."

"You worry too much, Charles." Henry waved the man off and stepped around the horse. He caught Jean-Rene's eyes, "Tomorrow," He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "You're mine."

He stepped back and nodded to William, "See to your sister; make sure she doesn't get lost again. Charles? Come!" Henry headed off in another direction; Charles followed him.

William came to stand beside his sister. "What happened?"

"I got lost in the gardens; he asked me to go riding with him tomorrow."

He chuckled, "Does he know how well you ride?"

"I will be a lady in his presence." Jean-Rene insisted.

"Huh," William shook his head, "The two of you are going to end up racing from one of the grounds to the other; just you wait and see."

Jean-Rene smiled at her brother, "I guess I will have to let him win."

He grunted in response and they started up the path to the palace. "Just be careful sister. This is Henry you're dealing with; not some French fop. He's dangerous."

Jean-Rene put her hand on his arm as the reached the steps, "I know; brother. Perhaps that is what I like about him."

William stopped in his tracks, "You like him?"

Jean-Rene mentally kicked herself. William turned her to face him and made her look in his eyes. "Jeanne?"

She sighed and nodded, "I like him."

He hung his head for a moment, "I knew that meeting him was a bad idea. He uses women, Jean-Rene. I don't want that to happen to you."

Jean-Rene put her hands on her brother's arms. "I can look after it, William."

He looked into her eyes, "I know; you are far braver then any one realizes."

"Except you."

"Yes, well I made the mistake of underestimating you once." He shuddered, "I will never do that again."

Jean-Rene laughed, taking her brother arm; they reached an open door, "Have you heard anything from Thomas?"

"He's is enjoying being a priest."

**

The next afternoon, Jean-Rene let William walk her to the stables. She wore her best riding dress. She saw Henry standing with Charles. He was dressed in dark crimson and it suited him. Henry smiled at her and she gave him a fleeting smile in return. Her hand tightened on William's arm. He patted her hand.

Two grooms stood ready with a horse for each of them. Henry swept up into the saddle in a quick motion. The groom stepped back. William insisted on helping her; even though they both knew she could swing up on a horse as easily as Henry had.

William boosted her up and she settled in the side-saddle. William caught her eyes and she saw the warning in them. She nodded to him as she gathered the reins and looked to Henry.

Henry urged his horse forward and she followed. The two of them walked slowly along the open plains; letting their horses go where they wanted. Henry kept glancing at her. Her hair was held back from her face by two gold and pearl combs. They were shaped like butterflies. He watched the way the curls fell around her shoulders and brushed her bosom. His gaze drifted to her body and he realized something in that moment.

"You did not wear a corset under your gown."

Jean-Rene shot him a look of surprise. He nodded to her body. "I can tell the difference." He smiled at her. "Why not wear one? It is the latest fashion."

"Have you ever tried riding in one?" She challenged, "Damned uncomfortable."

Henry chuckled, "I knew you had spirit under that shy cover."

She looked at him, "Do not confuse shyness with modestly, your grace. The two are vastly different."

He glanced at her; she was sharp and intelligent. Not a combination he had been expecting. "Perhaps then, you will tell me something."

"Perhaps….but perhaps not."

He enjoyed her quip replies they were not what he was accustomed too. "The other night; you desired me as much as I did you. We both know it."

She didn't respond to him.

"So why play with me?" He watched her profile as he asked the question.

She turned her head and looked at him, "Perhaps, Your Grace, needs to learn that not everything can be taken when he wants it."

He frowned slightly, "You are very bold, you know that?"

"Yes, I know." Her voice was said as she spoke, "It is a complaint I hear very often."

"You should change your ways; no man wants a wife with a viper's tongue."

She glanced at him, "Who says I want a husband?"

Henry was startled by the retort; he'd never heard that one before. "But that is your role as a woman; to marry and bare a son."

She shook her head; Henry realized he'd annoyed her. "Really? I had forgotten that."

She surprised him further but shifting her seat in the saddle and straddling the horse with both legs. Women were not supposed to do that.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She gave him a devilish grin, "Riding; that is what we came to do."

With that statement she kicked the horse into a gallop and took off. Henry followed; and he was amazed that he had to work at catching up with her. The woman knew how to ride. He eventually caught her and they raced each other across the hills. He would glace over and expect to see her falling back. But she kept up to him; stride for stride. Her dark hair flew wildly around her; her gown molded to her body. Her cheeks were flushed a dark red as she leaned into the wind and let the reins go. Her horse lengthened his stride and pulled ahead of Henry's mount.

Henry had never seen a woman ride so confidently. She held onto the horse using his main and her thighs. He knew she would have strong legs and the thought of them wrapped around him sent a shudder through his body. He saw the reins flap loosely. Glancing at her face once more he took a deep breath and let his horse go. The two beasts raced at full speed; their riders seated low on their backs as the held on with muscle and balance.

William held the spyglass up to his eye and gasped, "By god she never learns."

Charles snatched it from him; he focused on the two horses racing furiously head-long and carefree. He spotted Henry and Jean-Rene on their respective horses; they both wore the same expression; excitement.

"What on earth is Henry doing?" Charles looked over at his friend; he watched the woman with him for a moment. "Are you sure she is a woman?"

William shoved him, "Shut up."

It took time for Jean-Rene and Henry to rein in their horses and bring them to a walk. Jean-Rene caught sight of a grove of trees and guided her horse toward it. She slid off the saddle and stretched. Henry slid off and watched her. The idea sparked in his mind and he couldn't help himself. He stepped around her horse and threw his arms around her. She gasped; her hands going to his has they locked around her narrow waist.

"Henry?"

He couldn't stop himself as he kissed her neck. Her pulse was pounding under skin and she smelled of lavender and roses and something richer, far richer. He pressed his lips to her skin and held her tightly in his arms. She swooned at the intensity of his kiss.

"I told you," Henry whispered against her neck, "You are mine."


	8. Chapter 8

Blood Ties

Love Reincarnated

Part 8: Back in Time Pt 3

SPECIAL THANKS TO: D Culian and Violetembry4ever and superdani-your reviews kept this story going. I appreciate it and so do Henry and Jean-Rene 

Part 8

Jean-Rene was shivering by the time Henry let her go. His face was flushed as he stepped back from her. He looked up at the sky; the sun was beginning to set lower. He had to take a few deep breaths to keep from grabbing her again. He wanted so much more than a kiss. He cast a sidelong glance at her; she was staring at the distant horizon; arms around herself as if cold.

Henry shrugged of his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. She grabbed his hand; her hands were cold. He put his arms around her; pressing his chest against her back. The lavender and roses scent of her filled his senses and he relaxed into her body.

"You should have said you were cold." He whispered.

"I did not know if you would care." She said gently, "Forgive me."

He kissed her hair, "Always." He looked out at the palace in the distance. "Come we should head back; they might send the guard after us."

She smiled softly, "Ah yes, they might."

Henry moved to help her up but she swung up on her own. He arched a brow as he watched her settle. He ended up chuckling to himself, "What else can you do under that dress of yours?"

She gave a soft laugh but said nothing to encourage him. Henry gathered the reins of both horses and led them toward the palace. "Your Grace, you should ride."

"No," Henry looked up at her; the darkening sky painted her in violet and navy blue; she was otherworldly in her beauty. "I cannot trust myself not to ravish you."

She smiled gently, "I see."

He shook his head, "I cannot seem to get enough of you; a single taste is but a spark in my soul for more."

"You could be a poet, Your Grace."

He was quiet for a few minutes, "I have never been poetic before; perhaps it is you that brings it out in me."

Jean-Rene sat back; surprised. That was a very honest and telling statement. Somewhere in her mind she understood what it meant. But on the surface she could only hear her father's words.

"Henry, you must know something." She did not want to say this but there was no choice. "I was brought here for your father."

Henry paused; he turned and looked up at her his blue eyes were dark in the deepening evening. "You were?"

She nodded, "That is why my father sent for me." She felt tears in her eyes; she had never cried over a man before; it hurt and she was shaking from the intensity of it all. "I am sorry."

Henry turned and they went back to the castle. Neither of them spoke again; Jean-Rene could not bring herself to stop weeping. Henry had been right about people worrying. William and Charles were about to mount horses to come search for them. Charles swung off his horse and rushed toward Henry.

Henry stepped around the man as he handed the reins to a stable hand.

"Thank god, Henry! Where have you been?" Charles chattered as he followed Henry up the path. "Your father was about to send out a search party."

"My father," Henry's voice was rough.

Jean-Rene stayed seated as she watched him walk further and further away. He paused and finally looked back; the expression in her eyes shattered her heart and she cried harder. William reached out to her; she crumbled into his arms and sank to the ground. William knelt beside her; she was wrapped in Henry's cloak; he put his arms around his sister and held her as she wept from her soul.

"Jeanne, what happened? Did he force you?" William gently smoothed her hair back from her wet face.

She shook her head; not able to speak through the tears. He had never seen a woman cry so hard. There was only one reason a woman cried this way. The idea made William go cold and he ended up sitting beside her as she cuddled his body.

"You love him."

"I am sorry." She whispered, "I don't know how it happened."

William sighed, "He's Henry." As if that was the answer to all things. "Does he care about you?"

"I don't know; but I think so." She buried her face in his doublet; not caring if she ruined it. "My heart is broken and it hurts."

"Yes, it does." He hated Henry at that moment; hated the future king with all his being. "I am sorry you have to feel it."

"It's like my soul has died."

William knew the feeling and cursed the brat prince for having done this to her. "Come, we should get you inside." He stood and carefully lifted her in his arms. She was calm by the time they got to the house.

Her servants prepared a hot bath, while William settled her on the bed. He made her look at him; he paused, "Jeanne, your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They are brown."

She touched her face; "I don't feel any different."

William recalled a story his grandfather had told him once. Their grandmother had once had blue eyes; but upon receiving word that her sons had died in battle; she had wept from her soul for days. Since then her eyes had been brown. Their grandfather had said it was a sign of a broken soul.

"Never mind that now," He kissed her cheek and stood up, "I will have dinner brought to you. Rest for now."

William stepped out of the door and closed it. He leaned on it for a moment; battling the emotions in him. Part of him wanted to beat Henry into a bloody mess; the other half wanted to take her pain away. Neither of which he could do.

Instead he turned and walked away; it was all he could do.

**

The following afternoon he sat in Henry's apartments while Charles spoke of the impending French envoy. Henry hadn't said much; he just sat and glared into space; snarling at any one who touched him. William still hadn't reconciled his anger toward the prince for his treatment of Jeanne.

"So what do you think, Henry? Hmm? Drinking, parties, dancing, French women? Charles did his best to give the prince enthusiasm. Henry just glared at an invisible spot on the wall.

"What has gotten you in such a foul mood?"Charles slapped his shoulder. That was his mistake. Henry sprang from his chair like a leopard and threw Charles into a wall. Furniture scattered as Henry raged and threw things; he grabbed his sword and struck blindly; screaming wordlessly as he destroyed everything he could.

Charles managed to crawl out of the path of destruction. "He's gone mad."

Henry tore the silk wall hangings to shreds; overturned his desk and slashed through his bed. Feather flew into the air as he threw a fist into the bed post. The wood didn't give and brought the prince to his knees.

William shoved everyone out of the room and locked the door. "Keep them out." He ordered.

Crossing to the prince he stared down at the man as he sucked in ragged breaths. William snatched the sword Henry had dropped and held it at his throat. "I should kill you for hurting her. I would be justified in it."

Henry looked at him through a curtain of dark curls. "Do it!" He screamed, "Do it!" He came to his feet and grabbed the blade with is both hands, "I would take death over this madness any day!"

William stared into Henry's' blue eyes and saw an emotion that had never existed before today. Henry kept his hold on the blade; William let it go and knocked it out of the prince's hands.

"You love her."

Henry screamed in defeat going to his knees; shoving his hands into his hair. "I don't know what that is." He threw his fists into the floor. The fur-rug cushioned it. "The thought of any man touching her-I want to kill them! She's mine! Mine!"

Henry lashed out at the last remaining furniture item; throwing it the side before huddling in on himself. William had never seen Henry so broken over anything before. He'd witnessed fits and tantrums from the Tudor heir before; but never this.

"Henry, she is my sister and I love her; I would kill any man who harms her." William knelt down in front of the man as he rocked back and forth. "She undoubtedly told you why she is here."

"My father,"

William nodded, "Trust, Jeanne to be honest to a fault."

"Jeanne?" Henry looked at him, his blue eyes rimmed red with unshed tears, "Why do you call her that?"

"It is the name my mother gave her; the one she wished her daughter to have. My father changed it to Jean-Rene, I don't know why. He never explains himself to me." William dared to touch the man's shoulder; he was shaking. "Listen to me, Henry. Listen very closely."

**

For the next two weeks; Henry did his best to stay informed of Jean-Rene's condition. She was seriously ill and refusing to leave her room for any reason. William was doing his best to keep Henry informed but it was proving a challenge.

With Jean-Rene ill; the great king was forced to look elsewhere for his needs. Much to their father's anger.

William ran through the corridors and halls; the words of his servant rang in his ears. If only he could fly. Instead he pushed himself to run faster; he took the stairs two at a time and saw the door leading to Jean-Rene's rooms. He threw himself against the doors; they opened. William saw his father and heard the weeping of his sister.

"Father, no. Stop!" William lunged at the man; throwing him the side and knocking the dagger from his hand. William didn't hold back as he threw several punches at his father. At his back he heard a man shout.

"William, that is enough!" Henry dragged him off and held the man as he sucked in ragged air.

William's father came to his feet; wiping blood from his lips. "So you are the reason my family is in chaos! You will not live to be king when I am through with you!"

Henry glared at him, "Guards!"

Two men came in with weapons out.

"Arrest him! He threatened the life of the king!" Henry moved William to a chair as his father was dragged away, screaming, William put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. Henry rose and went to the bed. It was empty. Jean-Rene was trying to stand but her body was weak from the illness.

He put his arms around her and crushed her against him. "Forgive me."

She held him, "Henry."

"Shh, rest now." He lifted her into bed and sat beside her.

She stared up into his face; framed by dark curls he looked like a fallen angel. Her hands found his and they kept hold until she finally fell asleep. Henry leaned into kiss her cheek; but stopped short, remembering her brother in the room. Gently he left the bed and went to help William about the chair.

They walked quietly for a while, "This doesn't mean you joust any better." Henry reminded him.

William laughed, "Yes, Your Grace."

**

William had to admit he liked seeing this other side to the brat prince. He had never thought of the man as compassionate or caring. But each day that Henry came and spent his time with Jean-Rene made up for his past mistakes. For many days he would sit in her room and read to her or they would sit and talk when she was stronger.

When the doctor said it was okay; Henry was the first to take her on a walk through the gardens. William was always a few steps behind them. Charles had become scarce in his attentions to Henry and that suited both men just fine.

Henry paused in the walk; noticing the pale flush to her face. "Come, let's sit." He led her to a bench and helped her to settle before joining her. The gold gown she wore brought a touch of warmth to her pale face. Henry loved to watch her as she studied nature; he never found it fascinating but she did. Watching her smile at the sight of a bird or pause to listen to their song; made him that much more passionate about her. It took a gentle soul to enjoy the song of a bird.

The wind caught her hair and Henry caught the strands in his fingers; he tucked them behind her ear. Henry ached to kiss her; it had been so long since he had. He leaned in to kiss her cheek; but paused. He did not want to rush her; perhaps she was not well enough for such things.

He sat back; clenching his free hand into a fist to fight the growing desire in his body. He stood up and had to move a few paces away from her.

"Henry?" She looked up at him; he turned back and saw the quizzical look on her face. "What is it?"

He wanted to tell her; he wanted to show her. But instead he shook his head; looking away from her. Moments later her arms slid around his waist and she peeked around his left side. She was shorter them him so it made for a cute pose.

"You are distant today."

"I am sorry." He whispered, "Truly I am." He gently pulled around to the front and put his arms around her. He used one hand to brush back more strands of hair from her face.

"Talk to me, Henry. What is troubling you?"

"He tried to think of a how to put it without hurting her feelings. "I am in need of more than kisses, my love." He saw the look in her eyes; she understood what he meant. "I do not want to rush you; as you are still recovering. But that is what troubles me."

"I see." She looked away from him; taking a few steps back she hugged herself. "You have not indulged yourself while I have been ill."

"No." Henry glanced at William who stood a discreet distance away. "Your brother would try to take my head if I did that."

Jean-Rene smiled softly; it was a ghost of her old smile. "You could have anyone you want, Henry. You did not need to do this to yourself."

Henry quickly closed the gap between them; gently grabbing her arms and making him look at her. "I don't want anyone else. I cannot bear to look at anyone." He kissed her forehead, "Jean-Rene, you're all I want. I will wait as long as I must to have you."

She lifted her chin and looked at him, "Oh Henry."

He held her close; resting his cheek on her head; arms wrapped around her. "As long as it takes."


	9. Chapter 9

Blood Ties

Love Reincarnated

Part 9: The Letter B

Part 9:

Modern day Toronto was as busy as ever; high above the noise, Henry Fitzroy sat back from his desk. Had he still been human he would have been exhausted. But he hadn't been human in five centuries; so he was grinning as he crossed his arms and smiled at his work.

This evening found him finished yet another book. He picked up a random page and laughed softly. He had drawn William with a fierce look on his face as he challenged the young prince to a duel. He missed William; the young man had been courageous and loyal and he had loved Jean-Rene.

Henry picked up another page; his face softened at the artistic impression of his lover. The gardens around her seemed to hold her in their embrace as she stood looking into the distance; one hand outstretched as if reading for something unseen. She was so beautiful to him; even on paper.

The shrill of his cell phone interrupted his musings. Henry put the pages down and picked up the cell. He was expecting Vicky not his publisher.  
"Margie," He listened to her for a few minutes, "I realize that you don't work nights." He smiled at her words, "Well you'll be happy to know the next instalment is finished. I just completed the last few frames tonight."

He frowned and shook his head, rising from the desk. "You know I don't do daytime interviews." He walked to the living room. "I don't care if it's Oprah asking. I don't do daytime anything." Henry sat in the couch and stared at the black television screen. "I appreciate that; I am glad that the books are selling so well; but my rules are set in stone."

Henry paused as he heard Correen and Jean-Rene step off the elevator. Jean-Rene laughed softly as they neared the door.

"I'll send you the pages tonight, Margie. Tell them I do nights only, no exceptions. That's what I pay you for." He hung up.

Henry stood as the front door unlocked and opened. Every time he saw her his heart tightened with love; his spirits soared and he felt overwhelmed by the urge to hug her and say he loved her. He didn't stop himself from appearing at her side and sweeping her into her arms.

Jean-Rene was startled as she was suddenly swept into the air and twirled about. It took her a moment to realize it was Henry. The intensity with which he kissed her surprised her. It was as though he were a starving man and she was food. He slowly ended the kiss but kept his arms around her.

"Henry, what..?"

He kissed her again, holding her face in his hands, "I love you, Jean-Rene." He whispered the next words in French, "I love you."

She smiled answering him in French, "I know. And I love you."

Correen loudly cleared her throat. The two of them looked at her; she wiggled her eye brows at them. "Should I put my headphones on?"

Henry laughed softly; caressing Jean-Rene's cheek with hi s lips. "I think she should."

Jean-Rene laughed as Henry pulled her toward the bedroom. "What has gotten into you?"

Henry kicked the door shut and gently pushed her to the bed. He jumped on her, ravishing with his mouth. She laughed happily throwing her arms around him as he pulled her clothes off.

"You do realize we did this already?" She asked, her voice amused.

"They say practice makes perfect." Henry raised himself up on his arms. His long curls obscuring his face. Jean-Rene swept the hair away from his face; staring into his blue eyes.

"You are perfect, Henry."

He knew the words were honest. He gave her a bold grin, "I am aware of that but I still think we should practice as much as humanly possible."

Jean-Rene smiled at him, "As you wish, Your Grace."

**

Correen jumped when Henry put his hand on her shoulder. Pulling off her headphones she looked at him, "Henry?"

"Come on," He handed her coat, "I need your input on something."

Correen was instantly curious, "Sure. What about Jean-Rene?"

"Let her sleep for now." Henry went to the door and opened it. The two of the left the apartment.

Jean-Rene woke and knew that Henry had left; the place felt different without him. She took her time getting dressed and sat at his work desk. He had yet to package his latest work for the editor. She glanced over the images and all of them were familiar. She paused at the sight of her brother William. Her heart ached at the image of him; she missed him.

Without warning she started to cry. Jean-Rene huddled in Henry's chair and wept; holding the image of her brother in her hand.

_Flashback_

William reined in his horse as he stared up at the grand country house. His father had not bothered to come on this trip. But George had decided to accompany him. Both men were here to see their female siblings.

"Well?" George Boelyn caught up to William, "Not bad for a country home."

William glanced at the young man, "Not bad for a French country home, you mean."

George shrugged as he nodded, "There is that."

William laughed with his friend as they entered the courtyard. Two servants were waiting and took the horses once the men dismounted. William breathed deeply and felt something him rejoice at being here. He was French after all; this was his mother's country. The English side of him didn't much like being here; but he ignored that part of him for the time being.

"William come on," George grabbed his friend's arm and hauled him into the country house. "Do you suppose your sister will remember me?"

"I don't know. Annette is being courted by someone else."

George shoved him, "I don't mean the younger one. I mean Jean-Rene."

William frowned, "What?"

He stared at the young man for a long time before shaking his head. "George she is not like most women. It will take something very...special to make her notice you."

George gave him a droll look, "I am George Boelyn! Who could resist me?"

William sighed as his friend headed further into the house. He followed his friend. "I'd expect a comment like that from Charles Brandon but not you. Perhaps you have been spending too much time with him."

George glanced at him, "You're just jealous."

"Not even close to it."

William shook his head and decided to go in search of his sisters. He turned left and went down a narrow hallway. In the distance he could hear soft harp music playing and a beautiful voice. He knew who was singing even before he stepped outside. The warm sun painted her in gold light as the maid sat on a smooth stone and plucked a small harp. Her black curls shielded her from view as her voice carried to Wiliam's ears. She wore a pale pink gown in the French style. William spotted her bare feet and smiled to himself. Such an innocent thing was taboo and she knew it. He loved her for it.

"Jeanne?"

The music stopped suddenly; her head lifted. "Will!" She set the harp on the ground and ran to him. He caught her and swung her around once.

"We should not do that," He said as he laughed, "It is not proper anymore."

"Oh, stop that. You are my brother!" She hugged him, "And I have missed you so."

"And I you; father sends his love." William stepped back from her, in case someone saw them.

She frowned at his words and returned to the seat she had before, "Does he?"

"Yes, you know he cares for you."

She said nothing, picking the harp from the ground she stared at it for a few minutes. "I heard that Lady Joan died;" Jean-Rene glanced at her brother, "I am sorry. I know you loved her."

William nodded stiffly, "Her death was very hard for me." He moved to the nearby rose bush, staring at the red and white blooms. "Thomas also sends his love to you and hopes that you keep up with your studies."

Jean-Rene sighed, "I do what I can."

"Tell me, brother. What brings you to France?"

William glanced at her, "I wanted to see you. It has been years."

She nodded, "So this has nothing to do with politics?"

"No." William plucked a rose and crossed to his sister; he handed it to her. "I do not play their game."

"But you are friends with the Duke of Richmond. You must have some skills." She took the rose and inhaled it's heady scent. "Thank you for the flower."

William knelt beside her, grasping her free hand n his. "Jean-Rene I am friends with Henry but I do not attend his father's court. I spend most of my days at Henry's house in the country."

"Does the Duke not attend court?"

"Very rarely, Queen Katherine does not approve of him."

Jean-Rene pursed her lips, "But he is the future king. What say does she have over it?"

"The Queen is a wonderful lady; I hope one day you can meet her and see for yourself." William kissed her hand and stood. "Now, shall we go riding? Or have you forgotten how to do that?"

Jean-Rene looked up at him, "This is France, brother. We ride very well here."

William had to race to keep up to his sister as their horses galloped across the country side. He had not expected her to be fast. The wind whipped at his face and he wondered how she was faring. He could se her long curls flying wildly around her head. Her gown billowing out as her mount charged onward.

He saw their home in the distance. His sister continued her speedy trek and showed no signs of stopping. Wiliam urged his horse forward.

The two of them reined their horses in just moments before entering the grounds. William saw George speaking to a beautiful woman. They both looked started at the noisy and chaotic arrival. Jean-Rene swung her leg over the horses neck and slid to the ground. Her face was flushed a rosy color and her hair was a mess. She ran to the woman and hugged her.

William slid off his horse and caught Geroge's eye. The young man crossed to him. "Are you well, Wililam. You look a bit worn."

"Riding with her is a formidable task. She is wild."

George clapped William on the back, "Let me guess, it takes a special man to keep up."

"Something like that." William pulled off his gloves and ran his hands through his hair. "Who is that she is talking too?"

"My sister Anne." George led William over and the two women faced them. "Dear sister, meet my good friend William. He is Sir Edward's eldest son."

Anne curtsied, "Sir."

"Lady Anne, I hope we did not frighten you with our entrance."

"No, not at all."

Jean-Rene grasped Anne's hand, "Anne is a very accomplished horsewoman too. She is so talented at so many wonderful things."

Anne looked away at the praise, "You shouldn't boast so much, Jean-Rene."

"What does it matter?" Jean-Rene hugged her friend, "You have so much greatness to you Anne, the few words of praise I sing are nothing. One day, you'll see people you'll be remembered by everyone."

Anne shook her head, "Such things are not what I want."

Jean-Rene smiled at her, "Give it time, perhaps if you meet the right man, and he offers you the world, you might take it."

"This coming from you?" Anne glanced at her friend, "You don't even notice men."

Jean-Rene nodded, "I haven't found one that is man enough for me."

"The King of France seems to think he is. It's not wise to refuse him again."

"Well, perhaps it is not a king I want," Jean-Rene looked at Anne, staring into her blue eyes and smiling softly, "I would be happy with a lowly page, if he could love me enough to keep me."

Anne squeezed her hand, "One cannot keep the wind and you my friend are much like the wind."

"If I am wind then you are fire. Perhaps that is why we are such good friends"

Anne laughed gently, "Perhaps."

George nudged William and gave him a look. William shrugged. "Well, we should go in and get dressed for dinner."

_End of flashback_

Jean-Rene stood up from Henry's desk and went to stare out the windows. She had not thought of Anne Boelyn in a very long time. The woman was famous; just as Jean-Rene had suggested she would. But this modern world did not know the real woman; only the legend. Anne had been so afraid of her father's plans; she had often wished for something different. So few people had ever listened when she spoke of her true wishes. But then; no one encouraged her in that. It was her father's wish that Anne capture Henry VIII. There would be no other man or plot.

_Flashback_

The hour was late; it was near dawn. The carriage rattled nosily in the quiet air. Servants rushed out to greet it. No one came here anymore; so it was s surprise. The cloaked figure had rushed from the carriage and into the house; ignoring the servants the figure had rushed up the stairs to the most distant room in the house.

Jean-Rene was awake; she did not sleep much anymore. The fireplace was ablaze and it threw orange light against the shadows. Candles fluttered as the door opened and shut in a quick motion. The cloaked figure paused in the middle of the room. Jean-Rene slowly rose from her chair at the desk; folding her hands in front of her.

"Not many people know I am here." Jean-Rene told the figure, "I only told my brother."

A slim, gloved hand reached up to the hood and pulled it back. The woman's face was breathtaking. Her beauty was remarkable; but the sadness in her eyes made you want to weep.

"I had to see you." The woman loosened the great cloak and shrugged it off. Her gown was black with pearls and rubies sewn on. Silver threads formed an elegant pattern across the gown.

"Your majesty," Jean-Rene curtsied out of respect for the woman in front of her.

"Jean-Rene, don't. Please, I didn't come here as the Queen of England."

Jean-Rene rose and looked at her, "Then why are you, Anne?"

"I heard of your heartbreak. Your brother grieves with you. Indeed he is the one who told me of your location."

Jean-Rene nodded, "I know. How is your brother, Goerge?"

"Well enough, he still speaks of you." Anne glanced around at the simple and small space. "is there nothing I can say to convince you to come back to court?"

Jean-Rene shook her head, "No, your Highness. I am finished with it."

Anne crossed to her and put her arms around the woman. "To love them is painful, I know."

Jean-Rene hugged the queen, "I know you do."

"They do not realize what it costs us to do it." Anne gently held her face in her hands. "You must not believe what they tell you. I know it is hard." Anne paused, her gaze darkening as she thought to herself. "But know this, for as long as he loved you, he loved you completely."

Jean-Rene smiled at her, "I am aware of that. And I believe he still does."

Anne kissed her on the forehead. "I should have heeded your words all those years ago in France. There is much I should have listened to, especially from you."

"Don't say such things, Anne. You had no choice in the beginning and now, well, once you love it never leaves you."

Anne let her go and sighed; she moved to the desk and stood there for a moment; her hands resting on the surface. "I don't even know when I loved him; I just know I do."

"Yes, the two men have that effect. It just kind of comes out of nowhere."

Anne turned away and crossed back to the door; she put on her cloak, pausing as she lifted the hood. "He is going to kill me, Jean-Rene."

The woman nodded, "And I am sorry for that."

Anne smiled sadly, "if I see Henry I will tell him you are waiting."

Jean-Rene smiled, "I look forward to seeing you again, my friend."

And with that the Queen of England, once her closest friend, left. That was the last time Jean-Rene ever saw Anne Boelyn alive. It was only later that Jean-Rene discovered the item Anne had left behind.

_End of Flashback_

The next time she saw the woman it was in a portrait in a museum almost two hundred years later. And the world had distorted her story to the point where Jean-Rene barely knew her.

Turning away from the windows, she went back to the bedroom and closed the door. Sitting at the bed she pulled out her backpack and opened one of the inside pockets. Carefully she withdrew a small velvet pouch. Setting the backpack aside she held the velvet pouch in her hand and carefully unwrapped it. The dim light of the bedroom glinted off the faded metal surface. The pearls were chipped and showed signs of age and wear. But despite that it was still a beautiful piece.

Jean-Rene held the necklace to her lips and kissed it. "Anne, I hope you are well."

She sat staring at the string of pearls that held the gold letter B. Anne had worn this constantly in France and for a while, in England. She had left it for her friend that night she came to visit.

Every life that Jean-Rene had memories of Henry and Anne; she would search out the necklace. It had gone from one private historical collection to the other for the last few centuries. Until ending up in an obscure antique shop in Surrey England. Jean-Rene had found the shop on her travels. She had found the necklace in a small wooden box high on a shelf in the back of the store. The owner had no idea what it was and had charged her a few dollars.

Jean-Rene knew the gold letter was original; perhaps reinforced a few times; but it was still the same one as Anne had worn. The pearls had been restrung; they weren't the originals, but it didn't matter. It was the same necklace and it was all Jean-Rene had left to remember her friend by.

She sat on the bed and let her mind wander as far back as it wanted.

**


	10. Chapter 10

Blood Ties

Part 10: You hit like a Girl

Part 10:

Vicky adjusted the fit of her glasses as she stepped off the elevator. She didn't bother to knock as she walked into Henry's apartment.

"Henry?" She called, there was silence. "Damn."

"Hello Ms. Neilson."

Vicky looked over at the bedroom and frowned. Standing there in jeans and one of his shirts was Jean-Rene. "It's Nelson."

Jean-Rene bowed her head, "My apologies. Henry has gone out with Correen; I expect him back shortly. You are welcome to wait if you like."

Vicky didn't want to be in the same room as this woman; but she had come all the way over her; it made no sense to leave before speaking to Henry. She shrugged and looked around.

"Sure, I can wait."

Jean-Rene partially closed the bedroom door as she stepped forward. She crossed the floor quietly and went to the kitchen. "I was about to fix tea; would you like some?"

"Ah, no. Thanks. I don't like tea."

Jean-Rene smiled, remembering Mike's words. "Perhaps something to eat?"

Vicky watched the woman putter comfortably in Henry's kitchen. "No, thanks."

The woman across from her took down everything for tea and was happy to be silent rather than chatter.

"So. You and Henry go back a ways, huh?" Vicky asked.

"Yes."

Vicky nodded and cast an eye around again; checking for signs of anything that said she lived here, other then the kitchen. She spotted Henry's work desk; there were fresh pages ready for his editor.

"Please, feel free to sit down, Ms. Nelson." Jean-Rene was seated at the bar with her mug of tea; she offered a shy smile as Vicky watched her for a moment.

"Just call me Vicky, okay?"

"As you like." Jean-Rene sipped at her tea for a while. She noticed the looks Vicky kept giving her, "Something wrong?"

Vicky nodded, "Yeah, actually there is."

"I am not a detective, but I can listen if you like." Jean-Rene faced the woman more fully.

Vicky pursed her lips and crossed her arms as she face her. "It's you, actually." She paused, Jean-Rene said nothing. "You show up out of the blue; acting all innocent and sweet, like some princess or whatever. I don't know how you did it but Henry is wrapped around your little finger. Hell even Mike is duped into this act of yours. Look, whatever you and Henry had howver long ago, it's history, okay? He's got a new life now; one he built for himself. He doesn't need you in it. You're a distraction; a problem. He doesn't do anything when you're here, which is all the time. So he never works."

Jean-Rene arched a brow at that last part. "Henry finished a whole book; surely you noticed the pages." She paused, a thought coming to her. "Or perhaps you mean your investigation work. On that he has lessened, yes. But that was his choice. I had nothing to do with that. In fact, I encouraged him to return to help you with the last case. Also, he does this for free, correct? So really, he is volunteering to assist you."

Vicky frowned at her; she hadn't been expecting such an intelligent reply. She hadn't thought the girl that bright. "And what happens in twenty years or thirty years? Hmm? What then? You're going to die one day and he won't. Henry will live for ever and you won't."

"With all respect, Vicky, that is a matter for Henry and I to discuss in our time. I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Henry is my business, okay? And your messing with him is my business. So as long as you are here, princess, I am going to be in your face."

Jean-Rene sighed, she carefully considered her words. After a moment she stood up and set her tea aside. "I understand of your jealousy. You are fond of him; even drawn to him. That is understandable; given who he is. I do not begrudge you the feelings you have for him." She clasped her hands together and looked at Vicky, "We are close in age, Vicky. So I know your thoughts very well. And I can even sympathize with your anger." Jean-Rene stepped up to Vicky, close but still a polite distance. "But understand me now: When Henry was Duke of Richmond; he would attend his father and his women. I am sure you know your history well enough to know what a charismatic man Henry's father was. He inherited that from him. Along with a number of other…skills which are none of your business. You must keep in mind; that as the Duke he was second in line to the throne of England. In the days I knew him people often called him "Your Highness". As with his father; Henry had several lovers. All of them beautiful and alluring. I knew of his reputation before I met him."

"What of it?" Vicky frowned at her.

Jean-Rene met those eyes and her own brown ones were dark. "I did not allow for competition when I first knew him and I will not allow it now." The words came out gentle, almost a whisper. "Consider this a kind warning: Keep your distance if you cannot control your desires. One trait that the Great King and I shared was a complete lack of tolerance when it came to competition. Nothing stands in the way of what we want. There is always a way to remove it. Be it as subtle as relocating the person or as drastic as removing their head."

Vicky watched the woman in front of her. "You're threatening me?"

Jean-Rene gave a soft smile and shrugged, "If you wish to call it that."

Vicky leaned into the woman's space and kept hold of her gaze. "Just try it, peaches. I'll put you down. Besides, what would Henry think if you killed me?"

Jean-Rene didn't move back despite the invasion of her personal space. "He's a Tudor; the only son of Henry VIII and as you like to remind him, also a vampire. He is practical to the core. He would understand."

Vicky couldn't resist; she shoved the girl in front of her. A gentle but firm push, "Step off, bitch."

Jean-Rene moved only slighty; she tipped her head to the side as if considering. "As you like."

Vicky didn't see the fist until she was on her knees and blood was dripping from her lips. The next blow landed her flat on her back and she stared up at the ceiling. Her glasses sat askew. She fixed them and stood up slowly.

"Is that all you got?" Vicky pushed the sleeves up her jacket. "Come on, princess."

"Vicky, I would advise you to stop." Jean-Rene had her hands folded in front of her; her tone calm. "I do not wish to hurt you without cause. If you do this, you will be harmed."

Vicky scoffed at her, "I've faced demons from hell; you're nothing."

Jean-Rene sighed; she hung her head for a moment and whispered something. Lifting her head she nodded deeply; almost bowing. She held out her left hand; sweeping it to the side.

"Very well."

Vicky came at her; using her police training; she combined a series of punches with attempted grabs. It was similar to Judo; designed to take the opponent down and fast. To her surprise, every attack she threw; the woman in front of her countered swiftly and easily. They moved backward into the living room and around the couch. Vicky was breathing hard as she did a series of kicks and jabs.

Jean –Rene dodged them easily; and managed to come up beside Vicky. She threw a quick blow; using her elbow and driving it down. The blow connected with Vicky's knee and she hit the floor. Both women knew Jean-Rene could have seriously injured her. A blow like that can dislocate the knee cap. Jean-Rene had held back on purpose.

Vicky was down for a moment; her knee ached.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight?"

Jean-Rene stepped back, "I had several lives as a warrior after I knew Henry. I have remembered some of what I learned then; mostly it comes from this life. I studied martial arts extensively when I was younger."

Vicky regained her feet and shook of the aching in her body. She hadn't realized Jean-Rene had landed so many blows. "I am not even close to being done with you."

"Come now, Vicky. This is useless. I don't want to fight with you.

"Yeah well I would love to break you in half."

Jean-Rene sighed in resignation. "I have not stolen from you, Vicky. Henry was never yours. He is free to love whomever he chooses as passionately as he chooses."

Vicky lunged at her and Jean-Rene caught the attack; the both staggered backwards and Vicky struggled to grab her opponent. She got hold of her shirt and yanked hard. The material made a ripping sound but managed to hold a little. Jean-Rene got her self stable and foot swept Vicky down to the ground.

"I am sorry you feel so betrayed, Vicky. Honestly I am. This was not my intention. I saw you together at the art gallery the night I faced Henry. I had intended to leave. But he…" She paused and sighed, "He was quite determined that I should stay."

Vicky stood up; grabbing hold of whatever she could. She held a lamp up over head and rushed Jean-Rene.

Henry laughed with Correen as they neared his door. He paused; keys in hand, breathing in sharply.

Correen glanced at him, "What, Henry?"

"I smell blood and excitement." He reached for the handle and the door opened. He stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

Correen peeked around him; gasping. They both stood awestruck at the sight of his apartment. There were pieces of broken lamps; shattered tea pot and mug with tea all over the floor. A chair was laying on its side; the couch was overturned and there were two women breathing hard and bloodied sitting apart but glaring at each other.

Correen spoke first, "Vicky, what…what happened?"

Henry didn't know what to think as he stared at his lover. Her shirt was ripped; hair wild around her face; her cheeks flushed with the activity and she was slightly bloody from scratches on her neck and arms. He knew what to think; she was ravishing and sexy as hell.

Correen went to kneel beside Vicky who was sitting near the kitchen. She was far more battered and bloodied then Jean-Rene. And for that Henry was glad; he couldn't have let the woman live if she had harmed his lover.

Henry managed to walk the few steps to Jean-Rene; he stood over for a moment. She looked up; her chest heaving with the effort the fight had required.

"Your Grace," She dipped her head.

He pulled up her in a quick and aggressive motion; crushing her to his body. The kiss was almost crazed; his hands went everywhere they could. Everything in him screamed that he take her and never stop.

Correen shook her head, "Come on; we should go." She helped Vicky to her feet and the two of them left the apartment. Vicky leaned on her friend as they waited for the elevator. "So what were you two doing?"

Correen chuckled, "He wanted me to help him find a ring."

"Oh? Why not just steal the Crown Jewels?"

The woman nodded slowly, "That was his original plan; but I talked him out of it. Something like that is bound to attract attention; they don't need that."

"So he actually went and bought a ring?"

Correen shrugged, "We looked at a few things. He's so damn picky. He wasn't satisfied with anything we found. That's why it took so long."

"So what now?"

The elevator arrived and they stepped on.

Correen pressed the button for the lobby. "He's going to steal the Crown Jewels."

The doors shut.

Henry lifted himself up on one arm; kiss the pale shoulder next to him. He trailed kisses along her collar bone and up her throat to her lips.

"Mmm, that's nice."

"Yeah?" He le this lips drift over her body for until he had kissed her from head to toe. "You know what else is nice?"

"Not at the moment." Jean-Rene's voice was heavy with sleep; her eyes closed.

"You,"

The woman in his arms chuckled and he enjoyed how her body moved when she did. "I don't think Vicky would agree with me."

"What did happen between you two?" He let his fingertips caress her body as she gave him the story. Henry shook his head when she finished. "I never thought she'd attack you."

"Ah well, she's not the first."

"really?" He tipped her chin down and looked into her eyes. "Tell me."

"It happened at your country house. One of the visiting ladies did her best to try and claw my eyes out. I feel rather badly actually."

"Why? What did you do to her?"

"I threw her in the lake near the gardens."

Henry shook his head, "I never knew about that."

She shrugged, "I saw no reason to tell you."

"Well," Henry looked at her and smiled brightly, "I am glad I returned before you seriously hurt her."

"I would not have done that. Indeed I did my best not to harm her."

"I know." He kissed the tip of her nose, "I know you did, love."

"Where were you all night?"

"Hmmm?" Henry shrugged as he rolled out of bed, "No where important." He pulled on a pair of red silk pans and crawled back into bed. "What would you say to going to the movies with Correen tomorrow?"

"Movies?" Jean-Rene considered, "There are several I'd like to see. But I'd rather rent them."

"I think you should," Henry handed her his cell phone, "Call her, she will still be awake."

Jean-Rene gave him a doubtful look but did as he asked. To her surprise the woman answered, bright and happy as anything. She relayed the request and was both delighted and taken back at the enthusiastic reply.

Handing back the cell phone she watched him as he ran his hand through his hair. "Henry?"

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

He glanced at her; his curls falling into his face, "Why what?"

She reached up and swept them back from his face, "Why are you asking me to do this?"

"Don't you want to? You like Correen, don't you?"

Jean-Rene shrugged, "She is nice."

Henry chuckled, "Darling, she is wonderful; just strange."

"But why so enthused about a movie night? And where I am to get money to rent movies? Correen wants all kinds of movie food and such. I would be a sore hostess if I did not have those things to give her."

Henry smiled as he lay back on the bed; he rested his head on her hip and kissed the skin. "You are truly remarkable."

"Oh?"

"You were always so thoughtful and considerate. When not enraged, that is." He pushed himself up on his elbows. "Don't worry. I will leave you money for tomorrow."

"And where are you going to be?" She watched him as he settled himself on the pillows and turned his head to see her.

"I have to go out of town for the night; first I have to drop the new book at my publishers office and then I have to take a flight to London. There's a book signing I have been avoiding."

"Really?" She shook her head, "You can't fool me, Henry. Something is going on."

"No, honestly." He picked up his cell from the bedside table, pushed a few buttons and handed it to her. "Here, the voicemail from my publisher."

She listened and it was all true. "She sounds mean."

"I have been avoiding this for months. She's just grouchy with me. I would invite you to come but it will be all work. I am have to give an interview on the radio and do a television appearance."

Jean-Rene laughed softly, "The pains of fame. It was so much easier five hundred years ago."

"Tell me about it." He sighed and prepared to settle in for the day. "Being king was easier then this."

They both drifted to sleep as the sun rose over the city.


	11. Chapter 11

Blood Ties

Part 11: Flight 754

Part 11:

Henry woke and found the bed empty but the sounds of someone in his kitchen. He lay in bed for a few minutes; just listening. So this is what domestic humans sounded like? He was smiling when his cell phone went off.

"Good evening Correen." He listened to her for a few minutes, "Well, yes that is the plan."

He suddenly frowned and sat up right, "Say that last part again?" His temper flared as he sprang to his feet, "She what!!?"

The bedroom door opened, Jean-Rene peeked inside; "What's wrong?"

"Of all the interfering, annoying, meddlesome ..."Henry had to stop himself from saying what he felt. "I'll talk to her." He ended the call and hurled the phone to the bed. It bounced wildly but didn't break. He made angry sounds as he got dressed and put on his shoes.

"Henry, what is happening?" Jean-Rene asked again.

"Nothing." He brushed by her and grabbed his coat. The door slammed behind him and rattled on its hinges.

Jean-Rene glanced at the phone on the bed and picked it up. There were dents in the plastic body where he had held it. She hoped it would work. She found the last number that called him and pressed CALL.

"Henry? I am so sorry!" Correen said frantically. "I knew this would upset you but...I am just sorry!"

Jean-Rene was frowning at the hysterical woman, "What is going on, Correen?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Correen talk to me, Henry just stormed out of here. What did you say to him?"

"He's not going to like this." Correen muttered as she sighed. "Vicky is going to London."

Jean-Rene was surprised but that was it, "Why would he get upset over that?"

"He told her to stop interfering with his relationship with you."

Jean-Rene was confused, "When did he tell her that?"

"Last night before she arrived at his place; she called him and demanded he talk to her. In short, they had a huge fight over the phone about you. Vicky was all...Well, I don't want to say."

"Look, just tell me why it would matter to him so much."

"Henry is using his trip to London for his book as a way of getting the Crown Jewels. That's what he wants to give you for your engagement gift."

Jean-Rene frowned; there was nothing in the Crown Jewels that had any history for them. His father had worn them; Anne Boleyn had worn them, several others had; but nothing that linked directly to them. That's when it hit her; her heart was suddenly racing.

"Correen he's not going for the Crown Jewels." Jean-Rene could see the object in her mind, "He's going for something else."

"But he said the Crown Jewels."

"It used to be a part of the collection until his father had it removed. It was a four carat ruby. They called it the Emperor's Heart."

"I've never read about it."

"You wouldn't. The jewel was never documented. The story goes that The Holy Roman Emperor sent the Jewel to his aunt; to give her something to sell and have money for herself. The envoy delivering the stone was murdered and the stone ended up in the King's hands. He was having it set for Jane Seymour as part of her coronation. When he found out who had sent it; he had the thing destroyed; or so he thought."

"What happened to it?"

"My brother in the past, Thomas, he got hold of it and asked that the jewel be broken up into four pieces. Thomas gave me a ring with the stone set in it for my birthday; that was when Henry met him. He's not going after the Crown Jewel's he wants that one stone."

"Okay, where would he find it?"

Jean-Rene had to think for a minute; it was such a long time ago and there were so many memories. She stood up and paced for a minute, "It would either be in a museum or a private collection. It's hard to know for sure."

"But it would be in London?"

Jean-Rene shrugged, "It could be anywhere. But that's not the point. We have to stop Henry from hurting Vicky."

"He would never do that." Correen protested.

"Correen, I saw the look on his face when stormed out of here and he is still his father's son; no matter how many centuries have passed. He still has the Tudor temper. Vicky has crossed a line with him; he will not stop until he crushes her. It's their way."

"We have to beat him to London."

"Is there any way you can reach Vicky and warn her not to go?"

Jean-Rene heard the shuffling of papers, "No, her flight left already."

"Correen, did Mike go with her?"

The woman on the other end was silent again. Jean-Rene knew that was a yes for an answer. "We have to stop Henry. I may not like V icky, but she doesn't deserve to die."

"How do we stop him? He's a vampire remember?"

"Yes." Jean-Rene made her way to the kitchen, shut off everything and grabbed her coat. "But h can't fly. He needs a plane to do that."

"So what? We can't hijack his plane."

"No, but we can't just let him hurt Vicky either. We have to do something."

"Like what?"

"I'm still working on that. Come get me; we need to be at the airport asap." Jean-Rene hurried back to the bedroom; she grabbed her backpack, threw a few random clothing items in it.

Jean-Rene hurried to the street. Correen was there waiting. How'd you get here so fast?"

"I was nearby at a Chinese place." Correen looked at her, "Jean-Rene meet Bob."

Jean-Rene turned in her seat and looked at the pudgy, balding man. He looked like an accountant. Bob nodded, she returned it. Jean-Rene glanced at Correen.

"Bob is hack into Air Canada's flight plan and delay his flight, I hope."

Jean-Rene frowned, "You're a hacker?" She eyed the man again. "okay."

They were stuck in traffic as they waited for the car in front to move.

"We aren't going to make it." Jean-Rene looked around, "This is ridiculous."

"Hang on," Correen leaned around her seat, searching the backseat for something. "Found it!" She came up holding a domed shaped object. Taking one end she plugged it into her cigarette lighter and grinned. She grinned at Jean-Rene. And pressed a button. The dome lit up with a bright red light and a loud siren filled the car. Correen put the siren on her dashboard and cars suddenly started to move out of their way.

Correen cut the siren as they neared the airport; she glanced at Jean-Rene. The woman had her hands over her ears. After a few minutes of silence, she slowly lowered them.

"Are you okay?" Correen asked.

"No, I have a migraine." Jean-Rene rubbed her forehead. "God, that was loud."

"Yeah, but it worked."

Correen parked the car in Fly n Go parking and put in money. She grabbed her ticket, ran back to her car and the three of them ran into the airport departure level. People were everywhere and it was a nightmare.

"Okay, now what?" Jean-Rene spotted the departures board and studied it, "There are four flights leaving for London. One leaves in ten minutes, another in half an hour and another in an hour."

Correen looked to Bob; the man was already seated and typing frantically on his laptop. Jean-Rene watched him for a moment, "What is he doing?"

"Finding what flight Henry or Vicki are on. We can't stop them from going; but perhaps we can arrive with one of them." Correen glanced at her, "You brought your passport right?"

"Yeah, I never took it out of my backpack." Jean-Rene shrugged the bag more comfortably onto her shoulders, "I can't afford a flight to London, Correen."

"Don't worry about it."

Bob paused a moment; he looked up. "Vicki's flight leaves in 30 minutes. I was able to get you on; but you're going to have to rush through security."

"He got us on?" Jean-Rene watched as Correen wrote down two set of numbers and ran to the kiosk. She came back a few minutes later holding aloft two paper print outs. "Come on, we have a plane to catch!"

Jean-Rene glanced at Bob, "What flight is Henry on?"

Bob worked a little bit, "He is on a private jet, it leaves ten minutes before your flight.

"Thank you."

He nodded, "Better hurry."

Correen handed the ticket for her car to Bob and grabbed Jean-Rene's hand. She hauled the woman toward the security area. The line up was huge. Correen spotted a wheel-chair lane; no one was in it. She saw a wheel chair to one side.

"How good an actress are you?"

"What? Why?"

Correen grabbed the wheel chair and nodded, "Get in."

Jean-Rene frowned but the look on Correen's face was pleading. "There is no way we are getting through security with all the chains and such coming off you." Jean-Rene opened her bag, put them in.

Correen put her dog collar in the bag and Jean-Rene sat in the chair. Correen rolled her up to the wheelchair line and they were next to be scanned.

"I hope this works," Jean-Rene whispered.

"It will." Correen muttered back.

A few minutes later Correen was running at top speed through the airport, Jean-Rene gripped the wheel chair for dear life.

"What gate are we at?" Correen asked as they whisked by several.

Jean-Rene looked at their boarding passes, "Gate 65."

Correen handled the wheelchair with expert reflexes as they dodged people and suitcases.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a final boarding call for all passengers on Flight 754 non-stop service to London England, boarding at gate 65. Last boarding call, flight 754."

Correen rounded the corner and raced up to the gate. "We're here!"

She snatched the boarding passes and showed them to the astonished gate-attendant, along with their passports.

"You just made it." The woman tapped a few keys and handed everything back. "Do you need a hand to the plane? Should we request a wheelchair at Heathrow?"

"No, thank you." Jean-Rene held out a hand and Correen helped her stand. "We can manage."

Correen buckled herself into her seat and Jean-Rene didn't miss the excited look in her eyes. The woman was practically giddy. Jean-Rene gently took her hand and Correen looked at her.

"Thank you, Correen."

She smiled, "You're welcome."

A few minutes later they were taxing down the runway. Correen kept looking around the airplane.

"What are you looking for?" Jean-Rene asked as their pilot gave his speech and the safety video came on.

"Vicky, she is supposed to be on this flight." Correen kept looking.

"It's not use, Correen; there are too many people on this plane. We'll have to look for her later."

Their plane lifted off and Jean-Rene stared out the window as the city of Toronto faded away. She only hoped they were in time to stop Henry from committing a crime.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note**: Continued thanks to my loyal and awesome review fans. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I've been doing graveyard shifts at the hospital where I work. Lots of thanks to all three of you- Azure

Blood Ties

Part 12: London Calling

Part 12:

The rain fell in thick sheets of cold wetness against the night sky as Jean-Rene and Correen managed to push free of the crowd. They were trying to find Vicki and Mike; both of who had jumped a flight to London; 9 hours ago. Henry was on his own plane and his arrival was unknown.

The cold wet air made Jean-Rene shiver; she hadn't dressed for wet or cold and had forgotten the weather in London. Correen was hopping up and down in an effort to find the two Canadian's. Jean-Rene was doing her best to scan those around her. There were just so many people.

COrreen grabbed her arm, "There!" She hauled Jean-Rene through the crowds. They stepped out from under the shelter of the airport roof. Both of them were drenched within seconds.

"Vicki! Mike!" Correen was waving wildly and shouting after them. Jean-Rene had managed to get her self free of the woman; but still had to rush to keep up. She had so much energy even after 9 hours of cramped flying.

Jean-Rene saw the ex-couple pause as they loaded their bags into a cab. Mike frowned as he spotted them. "What are you two doing here?" His gaze lingered for a moment on Jean-Rene. He looked away as she glanced at him.

Vicki was upset, "Correen? What is going on?"

Correen nudged Jean-Rene, she managed to look at Vicki, "Henry knows you are here and isn't thrilled with the idea. I came here in the hopes of convincing you to leave. He isn't going to forgive this Vicki."

The former cop crossed her arms and stared hard at Jean-Rene; the staring match continued for several minutes. Vicki scoffed, "What makes you think I am here for him?"

Jean-Rene wasn't in the mood to stand here and fight with the woman. She was soaked, cold and could feel a headache starting. "You think you can change his mind about me."

"Yeah, I do." Vicki looked around for a moment, "I don't see him."

Correen answered quickly, "He took his own plane."

Vicki frowned, "He owns his own plane?"

"Yep." Correen grinned, "I wonder if he collects air miles?"

Jean-Rene felt her body shivering and had to hug her self. Her teeth were chattering slightly and she was increasingly anxious to get warm.

"Look, let's just get somewhere warm and dry." She stepped up the curb and waved down a cab. "Follow me."

A few minutes later the two English taxis were driving through the dark night. The city lights of London swirled through the rain on the windows as the water splashed and hissed against the cars.

The cars pulled up to the address and Jean-Rene paid him with the appropriate currency. She stepped out and ran to the gate; unlatching it she hurried to the steps and ran up them. She heard someone behind and saw Mike rushing up. She found the key in the place she had left it and unlocked the door. The interior was dark but warm and more important it was dry.

Mike hurried inside, "What is this place?" He set down the bags he carried and looked around.

Jean-Rene found the light switch and flicked them on. Dim light filled the dark space and the detective looked around at the empty space. "No one lives here?"

"Not in a while." Jean-Rene motioned to the stairs, "You and Vicki can share the room at the end of the hall; it's the largest. Correen can have the other one."

He looked at her as she rubbed her arms, "And what about you?"

She shrugged, "There is a small room beyond the kitchen, I can stay there."

Mike stared at her for a few seconds, "Jean-Rene…"

Vicki and Correen came in; "God it's cold."

"English rain is cold." Jean-Rene shivered on impulse. "I am going to start a fire."

Vicki looked around as Mike went upstairs. "Who owns this place?"

"My grandmother; but she hasn't lived here in years."

"Where does she live?" Correen asked.

Jean-Rene crossed the living room floor and found supplies to make a fire. She busied herself with that as she answered. "She's spent the last three years living on a yacht."

Correen whistled, "How'd she swing living on that?"

Jean-Rene lit the match and tossed it in; watching as the fire slowly built it's self up. "You'd have to ask her. I only know she lives there. Travels the world and seems to like it."

She held her hands above the warmth and slowly it thawed her fingers. She watched the flames and was reminded of Henry. She glanced at the two women as they walked through the house and muttered to each other. They were comfortable with each other; they were friends. Jean-Rene had never been much for friends. People had sensed she was different and stayed away from her. It would have been nice to have one or two; but it just never happened.

Now she had Henry; and he more than made up for her lack of friends. But there was something bothering her; what would happen in 20 years or 30 or more? Henry would never die and she would, eventually…unless…she too became a vampire. Jean-Rene had spent the last five centuries being re-born and living and searching for him. Now she had him; did she dare to risk it? Was immortality the way to keep them together for ever this time?

She sighed and realized someone was watching her; she expected Correen not Mike. He stood back a little ways; just watching her. She studied his face and wondered what he was fascinated by.

"What does Henry have that I don't?" Mike asked softly.

The question surprised Jean-Rene and she wasn't sure how to answer. "Why are you asking, Mike?"

"First Vicki and now you? I can't seem to win on either count."

She was even more surprised, "You expected to 'win' with me?"

He shrugged, "Henry would kill me; but yeah the idea occurred to me."

She smiled softly, "You're right, he would kill you."

"Seriously, though. What's he got?"

Jean-Rene sighed; settling herself on the floor, closer to the heat of the fire. Slowly she was beginning to warm up. "I don't know, Mike. I honestly don't. I have only and will only ever love Henry. So I am not sure how to answer you. I can't imagine being with another man; not ever. Pehraps you should ask Vicki?"

"I tried; she just scoffs at me." Mike approached the fire; he rubbed his hands together. "You make a good fire."

"Thanks; my dad used to take his family camping in the summer. I learned." Jean-Rene watched the flames dance and sway in the hearth.

"Correen said you came to London to stop Henry from killing Vicki. You think he would?"

"Yes." She sighed and realized how tired she was. "Good night, Mike." Jean-Rene stood up and grabbed her backpack from the front door.

"Hey, Jean-Rene?"

She paused and looked back, "Yes?"

"He's a lucky bastard."

She chuckled, "You have no idea how right you are." And with that she went to her room.

Vicky and Correen joined him several minutes later. "This place is huge." Correen muttered, "I wonder why she only mentioned the two rooms? There are at least five more around here."

"Maybe she doesn't want us trasping through her grandmother's house." Mike muttered and glanced at Vicki, "She said confronting Henry was a bad idea. Why can't you just let him go, Vic? He has her now."

Vicki shook her head, "She isn't right for him."

Mike sighed, "Well maybe she is."

"Meaning what?" Vicki snapped, "You like her so of course you're going to side with her."

"It has nothing to do with me liking her. That woman has been reincarnated for the last 5 hundred years. Something had to keep bringing her back; something strong and real. Love is about as strong and real as it gets for some people. Need I remind you of Lee and his woman? Those two had one heck of a story."

"Yeah and it ended badly, really badly." Vicki grumbled.

"So maybe would stay out of this one. These two deserve each other; that's all I am saying." Mike turned and went upstairs, "Night."

Correen said goodnight and followed a few minutes later. Vicki was left to stand in front of the fire. She didn't go to bed until the fire had died down and it was nearly dawn.

**

Jean-Rene woke the next morning and dressed for the day; it was still cold but not raining. Making her way to the kitchen she found her guests up and sorting through the cupboards.

"They're empty." Jean-Rene said lightly, surprising everyone. "Sorry about that. We'll have to go shopping."

It took time before everyone was ready to go. Jean-Rene used that time to find her grandmother's car keys and bring her car around to the front. The others eventually piled and off they went.

The grocery store was close to the house and the foursome walked in with a cart. Mike and Correen were the most excited about shopping. Jean-Rene couldn't shake her headache from last night and was still cold. It had nothing to do with wet and everything to do with tension. She didn't want to be in London; there was way too much history here. Way too much to remember in one place and far too much pain for her to cope with. Vicki was hangning back with her as Mike and Correen darted between the aisles.

"Coreen said you were here to save me." Vicki muttered as they passed the frozen food section.

"Yeah," Jean-Rene was in no mood for conversation, "Don't ask me why; I still can't figure out why I care." She paused and stared blindly at the selections.

"I get that you don't like me."

"No, I don't think you do." Jean-Rene looked at her, focusing. "I don't care if Henry kills you; but to just stand there and let him do it without at least 'appearing' to care? That wouldn't go over well. I don't like you Victoria Nelson and I don't care if you live or not. Let Mike and Correen care about that."

Vicki opened her mouth but Jean-Rene motioned her silent.

"Henry and I are going to get married; and nothing you say or do is going to stop it. I hope you will realize that interfering in that is a bad idea. Henry isn't going to let you slide on this one. I would have thought that after two years with him you'd understand that better. But perhaps he's never really opened up to you." Jean-Rene paused for a moment and nodded, "I can see that being an issue with you. You don't let people do anything you can't walk away from. I am not going to stand here and analyze you. I am giving you a chance to save yourself. Leave London on the next flight; take your friends with you and leave us alone."

Jean-Rene turned and walked away; leaving Vicki to stare after her. It was a chore to keep from walking out of the store and driving off. She couldn't abandon Mike and Correen; but it took effort. Nothing in her wanted to stand around and wait for them. So instead she went for a walk out side. There was a book store beside the grocery store and it would fill time.

Jean-Rene heard the chime over the door as she walked in. The store-keeper looked up from his newspaper and gave her a warm smile.

"Morning." Jean-Rene hesitated as an idea came her, "I am looking for anything related to the Emperor's Heart."

The man knew what she meant; "We don't have any books on it. It was never officially documented." He paused and stood up from his chair, "But I might have something…" He pulled out a scrap book and flipped it open. Jean-Rene came over as he set it on his counter.

"That it!" She pointed to the ring; it was the same one Thomas had made for her. "Is this being shown?"

"No deary, it's being sold." He pointed to the little write-up about the collection. "I guess the owner needs the money more then the jewels."

"The whole four-item set is for sale?" She hunched up and read it over; trying to memorize the information. "Wow."

"You sound like someone who knows their true value."

She looked up at him, "Excuse me?"

"You know what the set symbolizes right?"

As a matter of a fact she did, first hand. But she didn't want to scare the man. "Tell me."

"The story goes that the jewel was meant for Queen Katherine, during the reign of Henry VIII. He couldn't let her keep it so he had the stone carved into four items: A ring, a necklace, a broach, and a set of earrings. The legend goes that who ever owns all four items and has them given to them by a loved one will live for ever with their lover."

She had known that; it was Thomas who had cultivated the myth when he'd learned that Henry was her lover. Over time it had changed slightly but the core was still the same.

"That sounds like a wonderful story." She gazed again at the photo. The ring she had once worn was so close but so far. "Well, I hope ever buys it makes good use of it."

"Me too."

She glanced out the window and saw the three others looking lost. "Excuse me."

Making her way across the road she used the keyless remote and unlocked the doors. Correen saw her first and waved. She nodded. Vicki didn't look up; just got in the passenger side back seat and slammed the door. Mike loaded the groceries; Correen returned the cart. Mike sat beside Vicki, which put Correen next to her.

"We need to make a stop, hope you don't mind?"

"We're starving!" Correen announced.

"Okay, tell you what? I'll drop you and go on; I need to look after something."

Once the groceries and people left her car; Jean-Rene drove to the auction house that was selling the jewels. There was a policy that the items for sale could be viewed by the public before they became available for sale. There was of course heavy security and a perimeter rope kept people back a certain distance; but you could see them.

She parked and had to walk a couple of blocks to reach the auction house. She had to walk through a metal detector and joined the crowd milling around the interior. They were mostly older couples. She saw a few people dressed in fine suits talking on wireless headsets; they were talking quietly and formally. She knew them to buying agents for wealthy people. They would quite often come to these and sort of check out the competition. The world of super-rich buyers wasn't that large; so most for their people recognized the other. It was a good way to try and get a feel for how the bidding might go.

Jean-Rene ignored them; she couldn't afford the set; but she had to see it. She had to look at it in person. It was like a compulsion she couldn't resist. There was a large crowd around the case; and she had to work her way through it. Finally she got to the front. Her breath caught; heart pounded. Her head ached with memories. So many of them came flooding back in a Technicolor rush of sound and activity. All by seeing the one piece she had owned for a very short time.

_Flashback_

Jean-Rene kept running; but only half-heartedly. In truth she wanted him to catch her because then he would kiss her and he was a wonderful kisser. She glanced over her shoulder and laughed as he appeared around the corner. She ducked around another corner and paused. She could hear him running through the corridor; she peeked around and his arms trapped her. She giggled as he pulled her close. Her lips were captured by his in mere moments.

The kiss ended but he still held her. "Jean-Rene, I have something to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

They were interrupted by the arrival of a servant. "Your Grace, Bishop Thomas is here."

Jean-Rene looked at him, "Does he mean my brother?"  
Henry nodded, "I was hoping to surprise you over dinner; after we had talked. But since he is here."

Henry let her loose and she ran through the house in search of her brother. She found Thomas sitting in a richly decorated room. She threw herself at him and he hugged her. Thomas was dressed in fine silk robes of his office and he was much older then she remembered.

"Hello, little sister." He stepped back from her as Henry entered. "Forgive the interruption, Your Grace."

Henry waved him off and sat in his chair. "So did you bring what I asked?"

Jean-Rene was intently curious as to what was happening. She knew it was important; Thomas wouldn't come to Henry's house for just a random visit. Henry had his own minister for spiritual matters.

"Please, Thomas." Henry waved the man to sit down. "I trust you brought what I asked?"

"Indeed." Thomas withdrew a small velvet pouch from his pocket, "I only had to complete the first piece; the rest are still being completed." He handed the pouch to Henry. Glancing at Jean-Rene.

Curiosity ate at her as Henry opened the bag and reached inside. He paused as if remembering her presence and motioned her over. He gently took her hand and put the pouch in it.

"I had hope to surprise you tonight." He kissed her softly, "Happy Birthday."

Jean-Rene opened the pouch and turned it upside down. The contents spilled out and she was speechless. She stared at the beautiful ring that sat in her palm. The rich red color of the ruby set in a fine gold band. It was something for a queen.

Henry stood from his chair and gently slipped it on her finger. "A promise, of what I plan for us. A piece of my heart, for you to keep; the rest is coming." He smiled at her and she was crying. He held her tightly for a few minutes. "I love you, Jean-Rene."

As it was; she had never seen the rest of the pieces, Henry had commissioned for her. A few weeks later he had disappeared. A short while after that she had locked herself away in her country home and never ventured out again. She had taken the ring off the night before her death; it was the only other time she saw Thomas again. He had taken the ring at her request.

"Keep the set together." She has whispered softly, "I want his heart to be whole; even if I can't hold it."

Thomas had held the ring tightly in his fist. "I will do as you ask. Jeanne, he did love you. I know he did. He was planning on marrying you. I was there when he spoke to his father about it."

She was near tears, "It doesn't matter now; he's dead and I am soon to be with him."

Thomas leaned in close, "I am sure you have heard the rumors; Henry is not dead. He wanders the night, to this day, still looking the same as he did ten years ago."

"Hush, Thomas. Such idle gossip doesn't suit you, a soon to be Cardinal. Those are peasant rumors. Pay them no mind."

If only she had listened to him back then. If only she hadn't given up. But her heart was broken beyond shattered by then and she had stopped hoping. She had grown distant and absent from the world. Without Henry in it; there was no need to stay. It seemed cruel to believe in such things; but some part of her had believed. It had believed so strongly that it made her soul reincarnate repeatedly until it found Henry again.

_End of Flashback_

Jean-Rene was in her car, weeping. The world was a cruel place; that hadn't changed since her first life. The buildings had been updated; the language had changed; styles of dress and perhaps even the people looked slightly different. But the world was the same. Cold, empty, and lonely.

The only time she felt whole and joyous was with Henry. His presence made her feel alive and complete. Without him…she would fade away and die; just as she had done since the beginning. She didn't want to spend another life with this terrible ache in her heart. This horrible loneliness in her life. It was might she made a choice about her future with Henry.

Returning to her grandmother's house she found Correen by herself. It had become dark outside during the drive back.

"Thank god you are back!"

Jean-Rene paused, "Why? What's up?"

"Henry called Vicki's cell phone. He wants to see her between the book signing and the radio show."

"He called her?" For some stupid reason she was hurt by that idea. It was ridiculous and she knew it; but a part of her was hurt.

Correen raised her eyebrows at the vacant answer, "So? We should go right? Stop him from killing her?"

Jean-Rene stood there and blinked rapidly at the other woman. She couldn't think of a response to that. All she wanted to do was find Henry and have him make the choices. Put his arms around her and hold her and stop the world from reaching them. He had always protected her and she needed that now. She was just so tired of fighting the world. She was exhausted and she didn't care about Victoria Nelson or any other human. They could all turn to dust for all it mattered to her.

Correen shook her head, "Come on." She grabbed Jean-Rene's arm and hauled her outside. They locked up and Correen pointed to the driver's side. "Get in, I'll tell you where to take us."

They arrived at the convention hall. There were several events happening tonight. Finding the book signing was easy; they followed all the young women carrying copies of Henry's books.

Once inside the saw the table was empty. Correen still had hold of her arm as they searched the crowd.

"He's got to be here somewhere."

Correen led them to a set of black doors and tested them. One opened. She led the way in and the door shut behind Jean-Rene. The area was semi-lit and narrow. It seemed to be a temporary hallway; it only went in one direction so Correen and Jean-Rene followed. The hall seemed to go on for miles. Twisting and turning like a maze, but always leading in the same direction. Eventually there was a door at the end and they walked through. They stood in another room. It was full of chairs and had a raised platform with a speaker's podium.

"Henry! No!" Correen ran from where she stood; crossing the room in a vain attempt to stop him.

Jean-Rene finally seemed to shake her foggy-state and noticed where she was. The room was unfamiliar but she saw Henry. Mike was fighting with him; the vampire was easily winning. Vicki lay bleeding on the ground and Correen was crouched beside the injured woman.

She moved forward a bit; she had to at least try to save the humans. Crossing the floor she paused, as a sound reached her. There was a woman standing at the door with something in her hands. She was a pretty blonde thing; dressed nicely. But the look on her face was odd; something close to crazed.

Jean-Rene was puzzled as to her prescence; she'd never seen the girl before. What was she doing here?

Pain exploded in her chest and she jerked backward; managing to stay on her feet. She had no idea what had happened only that she was suddenly hurting. She looked down at her shirt and was confused as it darkened slowly. Someone screamed. Henry turned at the sound and forgot about Mike. The blonde woman was killed as he ripped out her throat.

Jean-Rene's body was suddenly heavy and she was falling. Strong hands caught her and stared into beautiful blue eyes. He was kneeling on the floor as he held her; his brunette curls framed his handsome face; the look in his eyes was one she had never seen before.

"Why are you scared, Henry?" She could barely talk and didn't know why.

"You're dying."

He was crying and she was startled to see tears down his cheeks. Reaching up a hand she paused at the blood on her fingers. Was it hers? She gently brushed her fingers through his curls. He pressed his cheek to her hand.

"You can save me." She whispered and his face darkened. "It's okay."

"No…" He shook his head, "No, I can't destroy you like that."

"Henry, I can't wander the world looking for you again. Not after finding you, not after all this time."

He closed his eyes, "I want to, but…"

"Then do it." She wanted to kiss him, to show him it was okay. But her body was too heavy and her eyes were beginning to close.

Somewhere in the coming darkness she heard a voice, "I love you Jean-Rene."

Her voice was gone as she struggled to scream into the darkness. "I love you, Henry."

**


	13. Chapter 13

**Blood Ties**

**Part 13: Final Chapter**

**Part 13:**

_**Six Months later…**_

Correen sat down to another night of paperwork at Vicki's office. The woman in charge was out in the field doing a case on a cheating husband. No telling when she would be back.

There was mail from the last few days still waiting to be sorted. It was better then paper work. Correen picked up the huge stack and started going through it. She paused at an enveloped marked to her and frowned at the return address. It wasn't one she recognized. Turning it over she opened it; several photos fell out as she took out the letter. For a moment she was confused at the elegant, graceful written script on the expensive paper and the wax seal at the bottom.

She read the letter.

And that's when she realized who it was from. She couldn't help it; she sprang from her chair and hopped up and down waving her arms over her head.

"Correen? Is that a new dance move?" Mike asked.

She came around the desk and hugged him tightly; he grunted. She paused just shy of hugging Vicki. "It's from them!" waving the letter around like a maniac.

"What is?" Vicki snatched the letter and read it over; she had to struggle a few times. "It's from Henry." Vicki whispered

"And Jean-Rene…or should I say Mrs. Fitzroy!" Correen went back to her desk, grabbing the photos. "They sent pictures."

Mike came over and they went through them together. "Wow, that's Hawaii." He studied the image.

Henry and Jean-Rene were seated at a table on the beach; the dark night sky behind them. Henry wore a loud and brightly colored Aloha shirt with a lei around his neck. He was grinning with his hair loose around him; his arm right was across the back of Jean-Rene's chair. She was in a printed sundress; hair tied back from her face. She wore a crown of flowers. Her left hand was resting on his chest as they smiled at the camera.

"Henry in an Aloha shirt wearing a lei…that's horrifying."

"He looks cute and happy. I've never seen him smile like that." Correen moved it and they studied the next one.

"This must be Greece; look at the temple." Correen studied it closely.

This one featured Henry and Jean-Rene standing in front of the Acropolis. His arm around her shoulders; they were dressed in matching khaki pants and hiking boots. Henry wore a red polo shirt; Jean-Rene wore a green one. The full moon was visible from behind a column as they grinned at the camera.

The next photo, "Paris."

Jean-Rene was dressed in a fine evening gown of deep purple silk. Henry stood with her dressed in a fancy tuxedo. Jean-Rene had her hand through his arm; and they looked surprised but pleasant. The gold band on Henry's ring finger seemed to sparkle in the lights around them. She wore a beautiful ruby pendant and earrings; all of which were surrounded by fine diamonds.

They were standing on a balcony. Behind them; in the background one could see the Eiffel tower; lit up with white lights.

"I didn't even know Fitzroy owned a suit." Mike muttered.

Correen shuffled a few more of them and paused.

"Wedding photos!" Correen sat down at her desk. "Oh, I love her dress!"

Mike shrugged, "It's white."

"Yeah, but the detail is really simple, yet chic. You know understated elegance."

The couple sat a table; covered in a red cloth; a bottle of champagne and four glasses sat in the middle; there was a bouquet of red roses in a vase off to one side. Behind the people in the photo there was a backdrop of hanging lights. Jean-Rene and Henry were sitting at a table with two other people; one on either side. The older woman was grinning as she sat beside Jean-Rene and a handsome bald man sat next to Henry.

Jean-Rene wore a white silk dress; more of a cocktail style. Her hair up in a chignon; white diamonds sparkled against her dark hair. Her make up was light but attractive. Her left hand was resting on the table; her right hand was entwined with Henry's.

Henry was dressed in a dark suit with a dark tie and white shirt. He had his hair loose as he held her hand.

"I wonder who the two other people are." Mike muttered.

"Look at the ring;" Correen studied Jean-Rene's left ring finger. "The ring is from the Emperor's Heart collection; the one she mentioned."

Correen eyed the one carat ruby; it was incredible. Even in the photo one could see the rich color in the stone. Henry had added diamonds around it; the setting was more modern. They had paired it with a plain and simple gold band. Oddly enough it suited the ring.

Mike studied the photo closer, "Ah, Correen, she's got the whole set."

Correen looked again. Jean-Rene was wearing the necklace and earrings; Henry wore the broach at the throat of his white shirt.

Mike took the photo and turned it over. "Here it is; the woman with them is Jean-Rene's grandmother; the man is her father."

"Hey Vicki…don't you want to-" Correen was stopped by the slamming of a door. She looked up as Mike sighed. The door to Vicki's office was closed and she was staring out her window. The letter was on the edge of Correen's desk.

Mike read it over. "He talks about visiting in a few months. Once they're done their honeymoon." He shook his head, "Most people are lucky if they get away for two weeks; not six months."

"Most people don't wait five hundred years to get married." Correen grabbed the letter back, "That was addressed to me."

Mike went to the door but it was locked. He stood staring in at Vicki's back. "You know, if Jean-Rene't hadn't been shot, he would have killed us both."

"Yep, she was afraid of that." Correen looked over the photos again. She paused and picked up the envelope. Tipping it over; something slid into her palm. "What…"

Mike turned and came over, "What is that?"

Correen held the gold chain between two fingers as she studied the pendant. The heart-shaped red stone was a deep, strong color of red.

"There's a note." Mike was shaking the envelope. He held out the thin, small note. "For you."

Correen took the note. "In thanks; from both of us. A little piece of our hearts. J-R F."

Mike eyed the pendant, "They sent you a piece of the Emperor's Heart? Where'd they find it? That's got to be worth a fortune!"

Correen sat down and busied herself with putting the necklace on. She touched it gently and smiled.

Mike sat down on the battered couch; "I didn't get anything."

Correen shook the envelope, nothing came out. "Sorry Mike. Doesn't…" She paused and picked up another piece of mail. "This one's for you. Same return address as mine was."

Mike stood up; accepted the envelope and sat down again on the couch. He opened it; there was a folded sheet of heavy paper and a small gold lapel pin. He studied it before reading the letter.

"It's engraved." He read it over and smiled.

"What's it say?" Correen asked.

"In thanks- J & H."

Correen perched on the arm of the couch; he let her hold his pin as he read the letter.

Mike sighed and folded the letter, "She is a poet as well."

The woman beside him chuckled, "You sound surprised."

He shrugged, "I never really thought about it."

Correen handed back the pin and on a random impulse went back to the desk. "I wonder if they sent one for Vicki."

After a few minutes of sorting; Correen paused and held up an envelope. "Do you suppose she'll read it?"

Mike shrugged, "I don't know."

Correen went to the locked door and slid the envelope under it. Returning to her desk she picked up the photos again.

"Well," Mike came to his feet, "I am going home to bed." He left the office and closed the door behind him.

Correen busied herself with finding tape and using it to stick a few of the photos to her computer monitor. Those she couldn't fit; she put in the envelope and tucked them in her purse. She read the letter once more before putting in her purse too. It was late by the time she left the office. Vicki still hadn't moved from the window or touched the letter Correen had left for her.


End file.
